una luz en las tinieblas
by mariakamila
Summary: por un accidente edward fue convertido, al irse hizo que bella lo odiara, ¿que pasara cuando 18 años despues se encuentren?, ¿por que bella no ha envejecido?, ¿y por que tiene una hermana de la que nunca supo que es a demas novia de un licantropo?
1. prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Cuando Edward llego a mi casa se veía extraño, sus ojos tenían un tono… ¿rojizo? Pero al mismo tiempo estaban empezando a ser de un tono dorado, como los de su familia, esto era raro pues el siempre había tenido los ojos verdes, también lo note un poco pálido, y distante. Pero lo que más extraño me pareció fue lo que me dijo:

-Isabella, necesito hablar contigo a solas

Esto no era algo normal, el nunca me llamaba Isabella y todo –bueno, casi todo- lo discutíamos delante de char… quiero decir mi padre, pero de igual manera lo seguí, yo también tenía algo importante que decirle.

-me voy, mi familia se muda, y no volveré

-no puedes irte... no ahora, yo

No me dejo continuar, y me dijo:

-no me importa lo que tú quieras, en realidad no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no te amo, nunca lo hice, y ya que me voy no tiene caso seguir fingiendo

-pero es que no entiendes, no te puedes ir, no es por mí, es por…

-no me ruegues que te ves patética

-sabes que, eres un idiota, un patán, y te odio, ojala no te arrepientas, porque nunca te voy a perdonar

-no me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro

-pues siendo así por qué mejor no te largas de una vez

Y así fue, se fue sin mirar atrás, no me dio tiempo de decirle que iba a ser padre, pero tampoco me arrepiento, no lo quería en mi vida solo por compromiso. Cuando entre en la sala le conté a mi padre que él se iba.

-papa Edward se va y hemos terminado

Aunque intentara esconderlo, se puso feliz, el siempre había odiado a Edward, bueno, el odiaba a cualquiera que se acercara a mí, pero más a Edward que a los otros, porque con Edward fue mutuo, o eso es lo que creía hasta hace unos minutos.

-¿estás bien?

-Si papa, el me hiso un favor al irse, es un idiota y lo odio prefiero no volverlo a ver nunca.

Su cara fue de la sorpresa a la felicidad total, por fin me había dado cuenta de que el siempre tubo la razón, Edward no me merecía.

-no te preocupes, tu eres demasiado para él.

En ese preciso instante tuve una idea, no soportaría ver la decepción de mi padre cuando se enterara de que yo estaba embarazada, así que lo mejor sería irme, no podría decirle nada, pero no quería ver la desilusión en su rostro si se enteraba.

-te quiero mucho, sabes que eres muy importante para mí ¿verdad? nunca pienses lo contrario.

-Bella yo también te quiero mucho, pero no entiendo por qué lo dices.

-no creí que fuera necesario tener un motivo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

-no, no lo necesitas, bueno, ya es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos a la cama.

-hasta mañana.

Al subir a mi habitación busque mi maleta, la llene de ropa, algunos de mis libros favoritos, y un poco de dinero que estuve ahorrando, baje la maleta y la lleve hasta mi camioneta, la escondí para que no se viera, mañana seria un día muy largo, no había pensado bien las cosas, solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.

OxO

Estaba haciendo la fila, decidí irme en el primer vuelo que apareciera, este resulto ir hacia Alaska, no era que me gustara mucho pasar de un lugar frio a uno casi congelado, pero quería estar lejos rápido. Y ahora me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, llegue recogí mi maleta y fui hasta la puerta, de repente el hambre empezó a hacer estragos en mí, la última vez que había comido fue en casa, hace ya dos días, me gaste casi todo el dinero que tenía en el pasaje de avión, y allí solo me dieron un paquete de maní. Empecé a ver cada vez todo más oscuro, hasta perdí el equilibrio.

-por fin despiertas.

Al abrir los ojos una mujer de cabello rubio, muy hermosa, casi tanto como Rosalie, me sostenía, me paso una hamburguesa y me dijo que comiera.

-¿Quién es usted?

-me llamo Tanya, te vi desmallada, y al notar que estabas en embarazo, decidí ayudarte.

Mientras hablaba pude notar algo, tenía los mismos ojos dorados que los Cullen.

-gracias, ¿me puedes repetir tu apellido?

-no te lo había dicho, soy Tanya Denali.

-tus ojos, son dorados.

-e… si, ¿por qué?

-no eres la primera que conozco con esos ojos, son como los de los Cullen.

-¿tú conoces a Carlisle?

-sí, bueno más bien a sus hijos, yo estudie con ellos, Edward era…

-pues si los conoces, lo suficiente para haberles visto tan detenidamente sus ojos, creo que te puedo ayudar, pero ¿Qué haces aquí, sola? Y ¿Dónde está el padre de tu hijo?

-ee… ¿Qué tan bien conoces a los Cullen?

-pues bastante bien, pero eso no viene al caso.

-Edward es el padre….

No quise decirlo, solo salió de mi boca, por alguna extraña razón el saber que conocía a los Cullen me hizo tenerle la confianza suficiente para decirle lo que nadie sabía. Me miro por un momento, no dijo nada. Cogió su celular, llamo a alguien, no me di cuenta como le podían entender algo, pues hablaba muy rápido, y no le daba tiempo de responder a quien quiera que estuviese en la otra línea, cuando termino de hablar me dijo

-está decidido, te vienes a mi casa, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-e... está bi... bien.

Respondí, y no sé cómo me pudo escuchar, pues ni yo misma me había escuchado.

OxO

Ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, 5 de los cuales había vivido con Tanya y su familia, hace ya dos meses me había enterado de su secreto, ese día casi me muero, pues por una confusión les toco decirme la verdad.

**Flashback**

Acababa de llegar de la ecografía, estaba muy feliz pues me habían dicho que mi niña estaba muy bien, y que crecía perfecto. Como yo era tan joven tuve un embarazo de alto riesgo, así que Tanya decidió quedarse en casa todo el día para cuidarme, no sé cómo no se cansaba, sus cuidados eran mejores que los de diez enfermeras juntas, no se despegaba de mi, ni siquiera en la noche, parecía que no dormía.

En medio de la noche me desperté con hambre, como no estaba Tanya ahí, y no la pensaba llamar, decidí ir a buscar comida por mi cuenta, cuando baje escuche unas voces que hablaban muy rápido, pero no le di importancia. Cuando llegue a la cocina Tanya estaba allí, con… ¿sangre en su ropa?, ella no parecía percatarse, y me abrazo, cuando me soltó, pude ver que Kate también tenía un poco de sangre, y algo en su boca, estaba muy asustada, y como si fuera poco, llego Irina, esta también estaba así, pero ésta si se percato, y les dijo algo que no entendí, yo ya no podía mas, así que grite, y luego intente correr, pero no pude llegar muy lejos antes de caerme.

-bella, no te asustes, te lo podemos explicar.

-¿Cómo?, me quiero ir, ustedes le van a hacer daño a mi bebe, y no lo voy a permitir.

-bella, en primer lugar si quisiéramos acerté daño ya lo habríamos hecho, pero no ha sido así, y en segundo lugar jamás le haríamos daño a una pequeña criatura como la que tienes en tu vientre.

-pero, pero…

No podía decir nada más, mi cerebro no daba para tanto, el verlas así, me hizo pasar el mayor susto de mi vida, entonces Kate intervino y dijo:

-hora de decir la verdad, somos vampiros.

Grite de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, tanto que me quede sin vos

-Kate no la asustes así, hay que explicárselo todo

Esta vez fue Irina la que intervino. Un segundo después, no sé cómo, aparecieron Carmen y Eleazar, y me contaron toda la historia, no es necesario decir que antes de que terminaran de explicarlo todo yo estaba que me daba un infarto, pero cundo terminaron, me sentí mejor, y luego me soltaron algo que no me esperaba

-hay algo mas, los Cullen, ellos también son vampiros, vegetarianos, igual que nosotros.

Ahora entendía el por qué de sus comportamientos tan extraños, pero no era suficiente, esto me hizo odiar a Edward todavía más, cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo juntos no me había dicho que su familia eran vampiros, no me habría asustado, pero bueno, pensándolo bien, él fue el que me dijo que no le importaba, tal vez fue mejor que no me dijera.

**Finish**** flashback**

Ahora Tanya había accedido a ser la madrina de Renesmee, si ese era el nombre que le iba a poner a mi hija: Renesmee Carlie Swan, al principio Tanya me insistió en que le pusiera el apellido Cullen, o Masen, que resulto ser el verdadero apellido de Edward, pero cuando le conté la forma en la que Edward se fue, me apoyo, y prometió no decirle nada a los Cullen.

OxO

De repente me sentí mal, empecé a sentir contracciones, y antes de poder decir algo rompí fuente, Tanya me ofreció llevarme corriendo hasta el hospital, pero eso ya lo habíamos intentado una vez, y fue una experiencia que simplemente no quería repetir.

-bella no creo que sea conveniente que tengas a tu bebe en estas condiciones.

-Tanya ya es muy tarde como para eso.

En unos segundos llego Carmen a la habitación con agua caliente, toallas y otras cosa en las que no me fije, escuche cuando Tanya me decía que entre ella y Carmen iban a recibir a mi niña. Los demás salieron de la casa, pues no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirse a la sangre, pero ellas dos sí, no solo por mí, sino porque amaban a mi bebe casi tanto como yo.

-bella, ya es hora, creo que deberías empezar a pujar.

-está bien.

Fue muy difícil, no sé cómo, pero sentí un tirón muy fuerte, y cuando mi bebe salió, se salió mi útero, al ver esto pude ver el pánico en las caras de Tanya y Carmen, esta ultima le explico a Tanya que era lo que debía hacer, y se llevo a Renesmee para bañarla y examinarla.

-bella tengo que meterte el útero de nuevo, esto te va a doler, así que trata de ser fuerte.

Lo hizo, pero empecé a sangrar mucho, parecía que tuviera una canilla abierta, y en vez de agua salía sangre.

-bella no puedo detener la hemorragia.

-¿eso que significa?

Yo tenía una leve idea, pero como solía ser pesimista me pareció mejor preguntar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-bella tu sabes lo que significa.

-no, no lo sé.

-si lo sabes, por favor, no me hagas decirlo.

-tiene que haber otra opción, no quiero morir, no quiero dejar a mi hija sola, tú la cuidarías, eso lo sé, pero quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

-hay una opción, pero no sé si sea la más adecuada, bella esta es una decisión que no se puede tomar a la ligera.

Entonces entendí que era lo que me estaba diciendo, yo no lo había considerado, pero ahora que ella me lo decía parecía lo mejor, podría ver crecer a mi hija, cuidarla y darle la vida que se merece.

-quiero hacerlo.

-pero ¿y si no puedo detenerme una vez que empiece?

-Tanya, se que será difícil, pero confío en ti, aunque la sed sea fuerte, tu corazón lo es mas.

-está bien, si esa es tu decisión lo hare.

-si no sale bien, quiero que Renesmee lo sepa todo, menos la parte triste, y que Edward lo sepa.

-¿no dijiste que no lo querías en su vida?

-si salgo bien de esto no, pero si no es así, quiero que lo sepa, es el mejor para contarle la historia a nuestra hija. Tanya, te quiero mucho y quiero que sepas que te has convertido en mi hermana, y a Renesmee, dile que siempre será lo mejor de mi vida, y que no me arrepiento de nada.

-no hables así, no vas a morir, vas a vivir, para no decirle a Edward la verdad, pero sobre todo para ver a tu hija.

Y después de esto me desmalle, sentí que me mordía, pero estaba tan aturdida que no pude distinguir si estaba muriendo o siendo convertida.


	2. verdades

Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en Alaska, mi Renesmee ya tenía 5 años, y era momento de llevarla a estudiar, todos estábamos muy emocionados, verla con su pequeño uniforme, parecía una muñeca, pero ella, no era como los demás niños, mientras que todos lloraban y se aferraban a sus padres para no dejarlos ir mi pequeña con su hermosa vos dijo:

- ya, ¿no se tienen que ir a hacer algo?, no es como que me fueran a comer si me dejan sola

Todos reímos, no entendíamos cómo una niña tan pequeña era así de madura, pero nos limitamos a despedirnos para dirigirnos a la casa.

Cuando ya estábamos solos podíamos actuar normalmente. Desde siempre decidimos no contarle nada a Renesmee, ya que siendo tan pequeña podía cometer la imprudencia de contarle a las demás personas sobre nosotros, era muy difícil siempre actuar como simples humanos, no podíamos correr, hasta fingimos dormir algunas veces, ya que Renesmee se despertaba con pesadillas y nos hacía "dormir" con ella.

Hace dos años nos encontramos con Nahuel, un hibrido que nos puso a pensar mucho

**Flashback**

Estábamos en el parque con Renesmee, cuando de repente sentí un olor extraño, no era humano, pero tampoco vampírico, de repente apareció un muchacho, de unos 18 años, era extraño verlo en ese parque, casi nadie venia, y nosotros solo veníamos los días fríos, mas fríos que lo normal, no sin antes cubrir bien a Renesmee, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que apareció de la nada, bueno no de la nada, venia corriendo a velocidad vampírica, y esto lo hizo aun más extraño. Se acerco a Renesmee, y como si quien se hubiera acercado hubiera sido un león, todos fuimos hacia ellos y lo alejamos de ella. Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que éramos, así que como si fuera de su interés pregunto:

-¿por qué protegen tanto a una niña humana?

-eso no te importa, ahora dinos quien y que eres

Tanya siempre fue la más sobreprotectora con respecto a Renesmee, muchas veces tuve que frenarla para que no nos expusiera, pero esta vez no me pareció que exagerara, no me daba buena espina lo que sea que fuera el

-mi nombre es Nahuel…

Se quedo sin habar un momento impacientándonos a todos ¿Por qué no respondió la otra pregunta?

-no fue eso lo único que te pregunte, así que responde

-soy… un hibrido

-¿cómo que un hibrido?, ¿un hibrido de qué?

-soy mitad humano, pero también soy mitad vampiro

Nuestras caras tenían todas la sorpresa impresa en ellas. Nahuel nos conto que su padre había estado experimentando, nos explico todo lo que sabía sobre los híbridos, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que Edward no era un vampiro cuando quede embarazada, ya que si hubiera sido así, Renesmee seria una híbrida también, y se vería mucho mayor, y yo… no estaría viva.

**Finish flashback**

Nahuel se volvió nuestro amigo muy pronto, como solo había estado de paso se quedo en nuestra casa por unas semanas, y luego volvió a su país.

OxO

**RENESMEE POV**

Otra vez estábamos mudándonos, que novedad, nótese el sarcasmo, nunca he podido entender la aberración que le tiene mi mama a quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, es como si la torturara el quedarse mucho en un solo lugar.

Pero ya estaba harta, era hora de que me contestara, no con evasivas, como siempre lo hacía, esta vez no la iba a dejar salirse por la tangente. Baje hasta la sala, en donde mi mama se encontraba desempacando cajas, baje lo mas silenciosa que pude, pero esto no evito que me oyera, ¿Cómo hacia eso?, siempre se daba cuenta de todo, desde cuando le iba a dar una sorpresa hasta cuando le decía mentiras, y cuando le preguntaba como lo hacia, nunca respondía, se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba el tema, sin esperar mas, pregunte

-mama, ¿Por qué siempre nos estamos mudando?

-e… Renesmee… eee…

-no quiero mentiras, ya estoy muy grande para eso

-tienes solo diez años, no eres grande

-¿pero si lo soy cuando te conviene?

-Renesmee, no sé si te debería decir

-prometo no reaccionar mal

-no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-no sé si estas lista

-no se dé que hablas pero si lo estoy

Nunca había visto tan extraña a mi mamá, y lo siguiente que hizo fue la cosa más extraña que nunca vería, en un pestañeo, después de estar al menos a tres metros de distancia-la sala era MUY grande- estaba parada a mi lado, en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, me quede en shock, y mi madre lo noto

-te dije que no estás lista

-bueno pues eso es raro, pero no creo que seas la única que sea súper rápida

-no es solo eso, y tienes razón, somos muchos, pero no todos convivimos en paz

¿En paz? Ya estaba más perdida que nunca, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, estaba un poco asustada después de lo último, pero no quería decir nada que impidiese que me lo contara todo

-no voy a seguir asustándote

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

-tu corazón, late mas rápido

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hace eso parte de lo que no me quieres contar?

-Renesmee, eres muy perceptiva

-no más excusas, es hora de que me digas la verdad

-también eres muy madura para tu edad

-ya, si no me vas a decir solo no me digas mentiras

-está bien te lo diré

Mi mama me conto la historia, pero empezó antes de donde cualquiera creería, me conto que mi papa y ella eran novios desde muy poco después que su familia llego a Seattle **(N/A: en este fic se supone que se conocieron en Seattle y no en Forks)**, duraron poco más de un año juntos, hasta que un día de repente mi papa le dijo que quería terminar con ella, lo siguiente no me lo quería contar, pero la presione, así que me dijo que cuando ella le pidió explicaciones, él le dijo que… el muy idiota le dijo que nunca le importo, como si ella no fuera nadie. Me conto que en ese momento ella desistió de la idea de contarle sobre mí.

Después me conto como conoció a tía Tanya, me pareció extraño que ella supiera que estaba embarazada sin mama decirle, aun mas extraño que la invitara a su casa apenas conociéndola, pero lo más extraño de todo es que conociera a mi padre y a su familia, y no me explico cómo es que después de tanto tiempo mi papa no sepa de mi existencia.

Luego me conto una parte muy… extraña, me dijo que encontró a mi tía con… sangre en su boca, lo que pensé de primer momento fue que mama estaba paranoica porque estaba embarazada, luego cuando me dio la explicación no puede evitar reírme y decirle

-ok, si me querías inventar algo podía haber sido algo que no tenga que ver con vampiros

-no he terminado de contarte todo

Siguió, aunque yo ya estaba un poco renuente a lo que decía, la escuche, me conto como naci en su casa, y que tía Carmen, y tía Tanya "habían hecho un gran sacrificio al no tirársele a mama encima con tanta sangre", pero lo que siguió me hizo entender que nada de lo que me había burlado era mentiras, me conto como tía Tanya la convirtió a ella también, mis ojos estaban tan grandes que casi se salen de mi cabeza ¿mi mama es….? No podía ni pensar en esa palabra con v sin asustarme.

-Renesmee, sabes que no te haríamos daño ¿verdad?

No supe si responder a su pregunta, pero de repente caí en cuenta de que durante su relato mama había mencionado algo sobre que mi familia paterna – a la cual yo no consideraba nada mío, y menos después de esta historia- también eran vampiros –no puedo creer que dije esa palabra, aun en mi mente, me aterraba-, pero pregunte

-¿papa, el es también, un…? bueno tu sabes

-creo, no estoy segura, pero si se que no lo era antes de estar con migo

-no quiero los detalles, ya quede traumada, no quiero necesitar un psiquiatra por saber lo que hacías con mi papa

Pero entonces me explico que lo sabía por lo que Nahuel le conto.

Después mi mama me dijo

-por cierto, ya que eres muy grande para ser mi hija en el colegio creen que soy tu hermana, mañana te doy los detalles

-y ¿cómo pensabas decírmelo sin contarme todo?

-en realidad aun no lo pensaba

-hasta mañana

-que tengas dulces sueños

-no creo poderlos tener, te aseguro que aunque sé que no lo harían voy a soñar con que ustedes me atacan

-perdón, no quería causarte esto

-estaba bromeando, no voy a tener pesadillas

OxO

Por fin en Forks, si lo sé es extraño que después de quejarme siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, mama prometió que nos quedaríamos un buen tiempo, a demás, estudiaríamos juntas, esto es algo de lo que la había intentado convencer miles de veces, pero ella no quería, luego acepto, dijo que sería bueno volver a estudiar, lo único que me faltaba para ser totalmente feliz era convencerla de que me convirtiera, pero ella no quería, me dijo que prefería verme morir, después de tener hijos y estar súper anciana, que vivir siempre conmigo, sin poder tener hijos.

Ya estábamos en el colegio, todos nos miraban, solo esperaba que mi mamá no reaccionara como la ultima vez, en chicago, un amigo mío la invito a salir, ella estaba harta de que todos la invitaran, y como nadie la dejaba de invitar, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea, nótese el sarcasmo, de decir que no le gustaban los hombres, lo peor fue que lo dijo delante de mí, yo no supe ni cómo reaccionar, sabía que era una mentira, y estaba que estallaba en carcajadas, pero ella me dio una mirada de advertencia con la que me hizo entender que si la hacía quedar mal, lo pagaría. Después de eso le hice prometer que no lo volvería a decir, y que no improvisaría, me debía mantener informada, así yo no metería la pata.

Conocimos a varias personas, todos aduladores, insoportables, excepto por una chica, Ángela Webber, esta nos invito a comer con ella y sus amigos, algunos eran buena gente, pero habían otros que no me terminaban de caer bien, pero una en especifico, llamada Lauren Mallory, me caía como patada al hígado, después del almuerzo nos invitaron a una playa, la Push, mi madre a la mención de esta playa, se puso muy nerviosa y dijo que no podía ir, pero yo estaba tan entusiasmada que dijo que yo podría ir sola, que nada me pasaría

Hoy me desperté muy temprano, estaba tan emocionada de ir a una playa que no necesite un despertador, ni siquiera, el tiempo paso más lento de lo normal cuando por fin llego la hora me despedí de mi mama y fui a la tienda de los papas de Mike newton donde nos reuniríamos para salir.

Ya estábamos allí todos juntos en la playa los chicos querían ir al agua yo preferí quedarme entonces de la nada apareció un chico alto y se estaba acercando a mí, no sé que me paso, normalmente si alguien que no conozco se me acerca le rehúyo, ya que no me da buena espina cuando alguien aparece de la nada, pero esto fue diferente, al verlo, supe que podía confiar en él, lo quería tener cerca, y que nunca más se alejase de mi.

**JACOB POV.**

Caminaba por la playa cuando la vi, era tan hermosa su cabello cobrizo, su piel blanca y sus mejillas rosadas, tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate, si, ella perfecta, de repente me vi yendo hacia ella.

Tenía un leve olor a una de esas sanguijuelas, pero no le di mucha importancia al fin y al cabo no era de ella y sería verdaderamente raro preguntar así que simplemente dije:

-hola soy Jacob y ¿tú eres?

-hola mi nombre es Renesmee

-no te había visto por aquí antes ¿eres nueva?

-de hecho sí, me mude aquí hace poco con mi hermana

Hablamos un buen rato sobre nuestras vidas, me conto que sus padres habían muerto y que su hermana y ella vivían solas desde entonces, pude notar que no era como las demás, era interesante, y no era de las que solo viven por su apariencia, hubo un momento en el que la vi y me quise abalanzar sobre ella, contarle todos mis mas íntimos secretos y pedirle que nunca se apartara de mi lado, ahí fue que comprendí lo que pasaba, yo no era el primero de la manada al que le pasaba, pero nunca espere que fuera algo así, no pensé que se sentiría tan bien, creí que se sentiría mas como una obligación, me di cuenta que estaba imprimado, pero en vez de reaccionar como siempre creí que lo haría, no corrí despavorido hasta perderme en el bosque, no, hice todo lo contrario, llegaron sus amigos ella tenía que irse, pero yo le hice prometer que volvería a verla.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me transforme, y corrí todo lo que más pude, estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado alguien tan agradable, y que esta fuera mi imprimación, así sentía las felicitaciones de todos, pero mi alegría no duro mucho, esta se esfumo en el momento en el que vi como llegaba un camión de mudanzas a la casa Cullen, eso solo podía significar que estarían viniendo pronto, la ultima vez solo vino el líder por unas semanas, y eso fue suficiente para que la manada se creara, no me quiero ni imaginar cuantos más se nos van a unir cuando lleguen todos los chupasangres a estas tierras.

**RENESMEE POV**

-¡mama ya llegue!

Venia tan feliz que ni me acordaba que ella ya sabía que estaba en casa, con sus súper sentidos, lo debe haber sabido desde hace dos cuadras, pero igual no me importo. Cuando me vio tan entusiasmada me pregunto qué me pasaba, le conté que conocí a un chico súper… no hay palabras para describirlo, ella se alegro mucho por mí, y me dio permiso de ir a verlo cuando quisiera, y eso solo significaba una cosa… me dejaría manejar mi moto, siempre me gusto la velocidad, pero las motos son mi pasión, mi mama, no le gusta que las monte, pero cuando yo descubrí que ella tuvo una en su juventud, ya no me pudo decir nada mas, y me compro una moto de ensueño, pero casi nunca la podía utilizar

OxO

-¡mama! Baja que te tengo una sorpresa

-Renesmee, ¿qué pasa?… iugh… no te ofendas, pero últimamente hueles asqueroso, como a perro mojado

-eh… lo que tu digas, pero bueno, eso no es importante, Jacob, viene a cenar

-yo no como

-eso lo sé, pero quería que se conocieran, sabes que lo quiero

-¿no te parece apresurado? Se conocen hace una semana, y ya están saliendo

-te equivocas

-no, es apresurado

-no hablaba de eso, esto... es que… ya somos novios

-eso no me lo esperaba, pero si estas feliz, hare un sacrificio, hasta hare como que como

-gracias, ¡eres la mejor mama del mundo!

-deja la lambonería **(N/A: lamber, es cuando una persona se porta muy melosa o algo así, cuando quiere conseguir algo de la otra persona)**

**-**eh… no sé si te dije, pero vendrá como en… eje… ¿no te enojas?

-me enojo si no me dices

-como en unos veinte minutos

-¡¿Qué?

-voy a cambiarme, bye

Y con eso cerré la puerta de mi habitación, sabía que cuando saliera ya se le habría pasado el shock, y ya estaría lista para el show.

Cuando ya me encontraba lista, el timbre sonó, así que baje súper rápido, mi mama ya estaba lista para actuar, así que cogió una revista de moda, de esas que tenemos solo por guardar las apariencias y empezó a "leerla", yo sabía que me estaría vigilando, pero no me importo, así que cuando abrí la puerta salude a mi novio como se lo merecía, nos besamos muy poco, porque mu mama empezó a carraspear detrás de nosotros, así que nos separamos

-Jacob, esta es bella, mi hermana. Bella, este es Jacob

Y le hice una cara con la que le dije que le convenía tratarlo bien, pero de repente Jacob empezó a temblar, se puso muy caliente y me dijo

-Renesmee, aléjate, ella no es lo que tú crees

En ese momento mi mama se puso en posición de ataque y lanzo un gruñido que me hizo estremecer, yo no entendía nada, pero no quería que se lastimasen las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, así que sin pensar en lo que pasaría después peque un grito y dije

-¡mama, Jacob, ¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Qué dijiste?

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que no dije bella, o hermana, no, dije mama, y sabia que ya no había nada que hacer

-Jacob, no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar

-no es necesario, se quien es, bueno, mas bien, sé QUE es, ¿eres una Cullen tu también?

A la mención del apellido de mi padre me quede petrificada, escuche que dijeron algo, pero no entendía que, cuando por fin pude reaccionar, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, ya no había caso de seguir mintiendo, era muy posible que Jacob supiera todo, no solo por su reacción, sino también porque conocía a la familia de mi padre

-tu… tu... ¿conoces a mi padre y a su familia?

-a tu ¿qué?

-mi padre, es Edward Cullen

Entonces Jacob empezó a hablar consigo mismo como si no estuviéramos aquí

-claro, lo que me faltaba, imprimarme de la hija de unos chupasangres, y lo peor es que no tiene reversa, no importa, un lobo no puede estar relacionado con esas sanguijuelas, sin importar que tan fuerte sea, luchare con este extraño sentimiento, soy el alfa, soy más fuerte que los demás, seguro me podre resistir, no es como si Sam lo hubiera conseguido con Emily, pero tengo que intentarlo

-¿podrías dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí? ¿Qué es eso del lobo? Y lo del alfa, ¿Cómo sabes de los vampiros? ¿Qué es eso de imprimación?

Pero la mayoría de mis preguntas se respondieron solas cuando empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte y de repente, se convirtió en un… lobo, ¿mi novio es un hombre-lobo?, ¿mi novio es el macho alfa?, ¿eso significa que no es el único? 'son muchos? Hubieron miles de preguntas en mi mente, pero ya no era lo suficiente fuerte como para soportarlo, así que me desmalle.


	3. reencuentros

**REENCUENTROS **

Fue suficiente el verla tan mal, su aspecto me entristeció al instante, y me hozo entender que no importa lo que pase, siempre sentiría lo mismo por ella, entonces Seth me dijo por medio de sus pensamientos que me apoyaba, igual que los demás, pero entonces Leah se puso en contra de todos, y fue la única que se atrevió a decirme que era un idiota por estar dispuesto a emparentar con vampiros, pero entonces Sam, Seth, y los demás la regañaron, yo no quería seguir escuchando a mi manada, además Renesmee no se veía bien, entonces decidí transformarme de nuevo.

-ten

Bella me pasó ropa para que me vistiera, teniendo en cuenta que yo por ser tan impulsivo había dañando toda mi ropa, me toco conformarme con lo que me pasó, todo tenía un horrible olor, pero qué más da. Al salir a la sala me encontré con la escena más extraña del mundo, bella estaba al lado de nessie, estaba sollozando, se podía ver que si tuviera lagrimas estarían en toda su cara, el verla así, me hizo pensar que no era mala, si se preocupaba tanto por su hija, si no tuviera ese olor tan empalagoso, hasta creería que es una humana.

Esperamos y después de 10 minutos la llevamos al hospital, al llegar a urgencias nos mandaron directo a una habitación para que esperáramos al repente un apestoso olor empezó a quemar mi nariz, como si no fuera suficiente con tener a Bella tan cerca cuando por la puerta apareció un doctor leyendo algo que creo debe ser la historia clínica de nessie

-buenas tardes soy el doctor - dijo levantando la cara-cu…

-Carlisle -dijo Bella con un tono de voz que mesclaba el asombro y el miedo mientras yo grite:

**-¡CULLEN!- **con desprecio en mi voz

-¿Bella?, ¿eres tú?

Bella se veía asustada, pero respondió

-si

-pero ¿Qué…

-ahora lo importante es mi… hermana

-eh..si

Entonces se dispuso a examinarla

-¿Qué le paso?

-no creo que sea conveniente decírtelo

Entonces intervine, por más que no me hiciera gracia, sabía que a él le podía contar la verdad, y que así ayudaría más rápido a nessie

-se desmallo cuando entre en fase en frente de ellas

- y ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia, ahora por favor podría decirnos que le pasa a nessie

Después de un rato, nessie se despertó, no fue necesario decir nada, le di un beso, y al ella corresponderme supe que me había perdonado, luego tendríamos que hablar y contarnos toda la verdad, pero en ese momento lo importante era ella, cuando el chupasangre se fue bella le dijo

-Carlie, tu doctor, es Carlisle Cullen

-¿Cullen?, ¿como mi papá?

-sí, exactamente, es tu abuelo, ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellos?

-si

-entenderé si los quieres ver, y ser parte de su familia

-mi única familia además de ti son los Denali, ellos no son nada mío, si a mi padre no le importo lo que te hacia dejándote sola y embarazada, entonces a mi no me importa lo que él quiera

-hija, el no lo sabía, una cosa es que yo no quiera ser parte de su vida y otra que tu no lo seas

¿Qué me perdí? ¿Por qué nessie no quería saber nada de… su… familia?, pero antes de que preguntara algo me respondieron, me contaron toda la historia, por primera vez en mi vida sentí lastima de un vampiro, y odie más que nunca a los Cullen, también me explicaron que no debía decir nada sobre que bella no era su hermana sino su madre, y después me preguntaron sobre mí.les conté sobre cómo empezó todo, las historias las asombraron, al conocer el tratado pensaron que no podían ir nunca a la Push, peor entonces yo les dije que nessie como mi imprimación tenía derecho a ir –si, les conté que era mi imprimación, y no solo lo entendieron, creo que hasta bella se puso feliz- y le dije a bella que ya que ella no era una Cullen sería bienvenida en la Push, ya que no rompería el tratado.

La sanguijuela volvió a entrar diciendo que dentro de poco podríamos llevarnos a nessie pero que necesitaba que Bella firmara unos papeles así que salieron de la habitación.

**BELLA POV**

Después de firmar los papeles para la salida de nessie nos dirigíamos Carlisle y yo a la habitación cuando de repente pregunto

-Bella ¿Cómo es que tu…

No lo deje terminar, ya que era obvio que era lo que iba a decir, yo respondí:

-la madre de Renesmee murió mientras la daba a luz así que yo la crie como mi hermana pero estuve a punto de morir así que le pedí a… así que pedí que me convirtieran, yo no quería dejarla sola y aquí estoy

-¿Por qué Renesmee?

-por que a pesar de todo ustedes siempre fueron como mis segundos padres y no tienen la culpa de tener un idiota como hijo

-Bella hay muchas cosas que tú no entenderías

-¿Qué no entendería? No lo justifiques, sea lo que sea nada le da el derecho de haberme utilizado, de haberme humillado de esa manera, Carlisle me grito en la cara que nunca me quiso y que no tenia caso seguir fingiendo y ¡¿tú me dices que no entendería? –le grite casi al borde de la histeria.

- el lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor para todos

-pues es una lástima que tu hijo tenga un concepto tan herrado de lo que es correcto y es aun más triste que lo dejaras cometer una estupidez por la que muchos sufrieron y para completar lo defiendes – sin decir más entre en la habitación en donde se encontraban mi hija y su novio.

**RENESMEE POV **

Me quede un rato mas hablando con Jacob mientras mi mama salía de la habitación con Carlisle. Unos 20 minutos después apareció mi mama con cara de haber visto al diablo en persona, detrás de ella entro Carlisle con cara confusa, no quise preguntar nada.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos en la puerta del hospital, entonces Jake nos invito a su casa, yo no quería ir en carro, así que Jake se transformo y me llevo, y mi mama iba corriendo a la par con nosotros, o eso creo, ya que íbamos tan rápido que no me di cuenta ni de donde estábamos, cuando por fin paramos, y no digo por fin porque hubiera sido mucho rato, sino porque casi me muero del susto de lo rápido que íbamos, ya se, soy hija de un, digo dos vampiros, pero mi mama nunca me quiso dar paseos, por más que le rogué, y ahora estoy agradecida de que nunca me haya hecho caso.

Cuando llegamos a una casa en… bueno la verdad es que solo sé que estábamos en la Push, pero no sé exactamente por donde, el caso es que habían varias personas esperando, casi todos eran hombres, solo había una mujer, ella tenía la cara marcada por unas horrendas cicatrices, entonces recordé que Jacob me había dicho que los lobos eran muy inestables, y que si cambiaban al lado de alguien podrían lastimarlo, por lo que supuse que esa muchacha, que todavía tenía una gran belleza, había sido lastimada por uno de ellos. Me dispuse a ver bien quienes estaban, y me sorprendí al ver que distinguía a muchos, estaban Paul, el novio de la hermana de Jacob, Quil, Sam, Seth, y otros que no se quienes eran, nadie dijo nada, pero entonces la muchacha decidió romper el silencio, y yo di gracias a dios por eso:

-no sean maleducados, saluden a su hermano y a sus invitadas. Mucho gusto yo soy Emily

-Renesmee Carlie

-Isabella, pero dime bella

-y ¿Cuál de las dos es la vampiro?

Así que ella lo sabe ¿Cómo es que no huye despavorida?

-¿tu… lo…

-sí, lo sé, uno de los privilegios de ser la imprimación de un lobo es saber todo lo que pasa

-así que tu eres la imprimación de…

-Sam

Entonces alguien más llego, esta era una chica, una que no tenia buena cara

-así que aquí está el traidor que es amigo de las sanguijuelas

Jacob se enojo por su comentario y le respondió:

-Leah, cállate, tu sabes que no es así

-como sea, pero eso no significa que no apeste

Dijo está haciendo un ademan de asco con sus manos tapando su nariz

Después de presentarnos a todos Jacob me conto que lea y Seth eran hermanos, y que después de la muerte de su padre ambos se habían convertido, también me conto por que Leah odia todo sobre ser lobo, y quien no odiaría algo que hizo que el amor de su vida se enamorara de su prima, supongo que ya entiendo el porqué de su "buen humor" aunque todos estaban un poco alejados al principio luego se empezaron a acercar más a mí y mi madre, el que más fácil fue de tratar fue Seth, para él no era importante quien era lobo, vampiro o humano, el juzgaba por su forma de ser, supongo que a demás tenía algo que ver el que ya me conociera, pero cuando mi mama conto su historia todos dejaron de estar alejados, y Emily la abrazo, y le dijo:

-bella, yo te admiro demasiado, yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer tantos sacrificios, no solo renunciaste a tu familia, sino también a tu humanidad solo por ver crecer a tu hija, y además, aun sin que esto fuera necesario, nunca sucumbiste a la sed, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una amiga, y que puedes venir cuando te apetezca ¿verdad?

Dijo Emily dándole una mirada a Sam como diciendo "más te vale que no me contradigas", nos pusimos a hablar do todo un poco, cuando era un poco más tarde Jacob, mi mama y yo nos fuimos, ya que Jacob nos había invitado a comer a su casa, bueno, más bien me invito a mí, ya que mi mama no comía.

En la casa de Jacob estaña Billy y Rachel, y Paul, que no supe en qué momento se había ido de la casa, un momento estaba hablando con él y Seth, luego fui por unos minutos con Emily y cuando volví Seth estaba hablando con Sam, y Paul por ningún lado.

Rachel estaba preparando la cena, y para asombro de todos, menos mío, mi mama se puso a ayudarle, su asombro fue aun mayor al probar lo bien que cocinaba, durante la cena hablamos mucho de todo un poco, mi mama conto su historia por tercera vez en un día, y aunque no lo dijera, ni nadie más lo notara, yo sabía que eso no le hacía bien, mi mama era muy obstinada respecto al tema de mi papa, y no importa lo que diga, yo se que ella está todavía muy enamorada de mi papa, lo pero de esto es que también se que nunca se le va a quitar, pues mi tía Tanya me conto que los sentimientos de los vampiros no son tan fáciles de cambiar como los de los humanos, en ese momento, al pensar que por culpa mía mi mama estaba recordando todo lo que había sufrido me sentí como una basura, si yo no existiera mi mama nunca se habría escapado de la casa, habría terminado los estudios y se habría graduado, probablemente habría escrito varios libros, pues se que le gusta mucho escribir, pero lo más importante, se habría casado, habría superado a mi padre y sería completamente feliz.

Cuando terminamos de comer volvimos a la casa, esta vez Jacob al notar que me moría del susto de irme de nuevo como llegamos me llevo en su carro.

OxO

Odio los lunes, la verdad no quiero ir al colegio, después de tener el sábado más loco de mi vida el domingo lo pase en la playa con mi novio el licántropo, mi nueva amiga humana, su novio también licántropo, y mi cuñada y su novio, otro licántropo. Pero bueno, sea como sea me bañe, me vestí y me cepille los dientes, era muy tarde así que no quise desayunar, aunque con esto me gane un regaño de mi mamá.

En el colegio rondaba el rumor de que cinco chicos nuevos habían llegado, pero no era nada confirmado, y no pensé nada, hasta que a mi clase de psicología, llegaron dos nuevos estudiantes, eran muy hermosos, y la profesora los hizo presentarse antes de pasar a sentarse:

-soy Emmett Cullen, y ella es Rosalie hale, mi novia, soy hijo adoptivo junto con Edward y Alice del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, y rose y su hermanos Jasper son sobrinos de Esme

¡¿Qué? Yo no puedo tener tan mala suerte.

Pero de nuevo me equivoque y en grande, como en la única mesa en la que quedaban asientos libres era la mía, la profesora les indico sentarse a mi lado. La clase iba normal, cuando paso algo que me hizo querer morirme, mi madre sin saber nada de quienes estaban aquí llego:

-señorita Swan, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡¿bella?

Grito Emmett, quien no salía de su sorpresa, y la abrazo

-e e Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso no importa, que haces tú aquí

-lo mismo me pregunto yo señorita Swan, le dije que su hermana no puede salir de clases cada vez que usted quiera hablar con ella, asa que o entra usted a recibir clases junto con su amigo, que por cierto esta sentad en la misma mesa que su hermana, o se queda afuera

Mi mama entro, en su cara note su preocupación, pero se sentó a mi lado como si nada, entonces Emmett empezó a mirarme muy extraño, yo no sabía que decir, entonces hice lo mas estúpido del mundo

-si quieres beber mi sangre, creo que es mejor que disimules

Su cara se mostro mas confundida, con esto lo único que deje en claro era que no solo sabia sobre la existencia de los vampiros, sino que además, sabía que ellos lo eran

-creo que debemos hablar todos más tarde

Y con esto Emmett se calló.


	4. los malaventurados no lloran

**LOS MALAVENTURADOS NO LLORAN**

**EDWARD POV**

Todo está oscuro, no puedo ver nada, solo entiendo que alguien está cerca, supongo que es la muerte viniendo por mí, soy un idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que me dejara convencer de esos idiotas que ni me caen bien?, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme, entonces escucho la voz de mi padre, bueno, en realidad no es mi padre, pero durante toda mi vida él y su familia se han hecho cargo de mi, y siempre me cuidaron, entonces me di cuenta que no venia solo, tras el venia mi duende, Alice era mi hermana preferida, aunque era loca como una cabra, corrijo, más loca que una, ella siempre quiso lo mismo que yo, ella me apoyaba cada que discutía con mi familia porque yo quería que me convirtieran, pero cuando les dije que cambie de idea, y que quería ser humano para poder estar con bella, ella fue la primera en saberlo, y también fue la que más se alegro, ella y Esme siempre se preocuparon por mí, el único humano en una familia de vampiros, siempre fui un solitario, no veía la necesidad de tener amigos humanos cuando tenía hermanos vampiros, entonces Alice pego un grito:

-¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER ESO?, es su decisión, no es tuya, no porque lo amamos tenemos derecho a ser tan egoístas

-hija, yo sé que no es lo correcto, pero no quiero ve como todos sufren, y sé que tu tampoco

No entendía nada de lo que decían, parecía que fuera una clave que solo ellos podían descifrar, pero entonces lo que Alice dijo a continuación me hizo entender que pasaba:

-no es justo, cuando él quería que lo convirtieras, entre tu, rose y Esme, fueron los que se opusieron, y ahora que él quiere ser humano, no le puedes hacer eso, sabes que para él será mejor morir que no poder estar con bella

Pero ya cuando lo entendí, era muy tarde, Carlisle ya me había mordido, y yo empezaba a sentir un fuego internamente que se me hacia insoportable.

Ya habían pasado… bueno la verdad es que no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, todos se turnan para vigilar mi transformación, se que ha sido un poco más de lo previsto ya que rose y Esme estaban muy angustiadas, y Carlisle les dijo que me estaba demorando mas solo por mis heridas, también escuche que pocos minutos después el auto exploto, y que si no hubieran estado allí, yo habría muerto, pero prefiero estar muerto que sentir esto, se que falta poco, pero prefiero que sea eterno, ya que para cuando despierte, ya no podre estar cerca de la persona que más amo en todo el mundo, me niego a creer que Carlisle no le haya hecho caso a Alice, tal vez fue un sueño nada más, si, eso es, tal vez estoy soñando, tal vez ni siquiera estaba en mi carro, no, lo sé, pero es que quiero tener una esperanza, y esa mínima luz no se apagara hasta que despierte y me digan que soy un vampiro.

Cuando desperté hable con Alice, ella me dijo que podía contar con ella, entonces Jasper le explico que me sentía muy mal, y me di cuenta que estaba escuchando más cosas que las que debería, pero no le preste atención, luego Alice me pidió perdón por que según ella hubiera podido detener a Carlisle, pero yo no tenía nada que perdonarle, ella siempre me ayudo, y nunca me juzgó, y me defendió hasta el final.

Salí a cazar con Alice y Emmett, fue sorprendente como sucedieron las cosas, cuando estas de cacería te entregas a tus instintos, y estos funcionan de maravilla, me di cuenta que cuando vi un venado y un león me atrajo mas el león, luego me explicaron las diferencias y lo pude entender, además ahora ya entiendo a lo que se referían todos cuando decían que tanto Alice como Emmett son dignos de pagar solo por verlos cazar, ella lo hacía como si estuviera haciendo un ballet o algo parecido, era muy grácil en cuanto a sus movimientos, y no era despiadada, y no se mancho, ni siquiera callo una gota de sangre a su ropa, por otro lado estaba Emmett, el era otro tipo de espectáculo, es mejor ver a Emmett cazar que ver cualquier documental que puedan pasar por cualquier canal de televisión, al enfrentarse a sus animales lo hacía ver tan fácil, corría tras ellos, y hasta me llegue a reír, parecía como cuando los niños pequeños están jugando, después de un buen rato volvimos a casa, todos nos esperaban en la sala, entonces sucedió algo muy extraño, tuve una visión, bueno, Alice tubo una visión del futuro, y yo vi lo que había en su mente… nos iríamos, sino… bueno, no pienso dejar que eso pase, no matare al amor de mi vida, prefiero vivir lejos de ella y que me odie, y no quedarme por un tiempo que además de ser poco, sería fatal para ella.

-Edward tengo que decirte algo, acabo de ver algo que…

-lo sé, Alice, no sé cómo, pero yo vi lo que tu viste, y te prometo que no pasara

-Edward, se que tú la quieres, incluso más de lo que yo la quiero, y eso que la considero como una hermana, pero no sé si te puedas controlar, la sed es muy fuerte, y tu eres un neófito, si de por si es difícil controlarse, los primeros años te resultara casi imposible

-no pienso dañarla, pero no me iré sin verla una última vez

Dicho esto, corrí, sabía que ellos me seguirían, pero al ser un neófito soy más fuerte y rápido que ellos, así que será muy tarde cuando quieran detenerme, hablaría con bella una última vez, vería esa hermosa cabellera suya, y esos ojos color chocolate en los que me podía perder por horas, pero luego me puse a pensar ¿y qué hay si no puedo aguantarme? ¿Y si la ataco?, no, eso no sería posible, aunque sería la primera humana con la que haría contacto, yo sabía que sería capaz de detenerme, me conformaría con hablarle con distancia, y haría algo que no quería, la lastimaría, así ella me odiaría, y me olvidaría más rápidamente, eso era lo más importante.

Cuando llegue a la casa de bella ni siquiera la salude, lo único que dije fue:

-Isabella, necesito hablar contigo a solas

Escuche algo extraño, pero no me fije mucho, creo que era un latido, pero estábamos casi en el bosque, así que pudo ser cualquier animal, entonces me dispuse a hacer lo que vine a hacer:

-me voy, mi familia se muda, y no volveré

-no puedes irte... no ahora, yo

Me sentí terrible, vi la tristeza en sus ojos, y lo peor es que todavía no había empezado a hacerle daño, pero no la deje continuar

-no me importa lo que tú quieras, en realidad no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no te amo, nunca lo hice, y ya que me voy no tiene caso seguir fingiendo

Me sentí peor que una cucaracha al decir esto, pero me seguí repitiendo que esto era lo mejor para mi bella

-pero es que no entiendes, no te puedes ir, no es por mí, es por…

-no me ruegues que te ves patética

No tengo idea de cómo no se dio cuenta de que yo no sentía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero bueno, así era mejor

-sabes que, eres un idiota, un patán, y te odio, ojala no te arrepientas, porque nunca te voy a perdonar

-no me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro

Nunca me arrepentiría, aunque siempre me dolería el no poder estar con ella, ella estaría mejor sin mí, y todo lo que quiero es su bienestar y felicidad

-pues siendo así por qué mejor no te largas de una vez

Entonces me fui, ya no volvería a verla, ni a ella, ni esta ciudad, que me trajo mi mayor desgracia, pero también mi mayor alegría.

OxO

Era muy extraño lo que estaba pasando, Tanya Denali por mucho tiempo quiso que me convirtieran, porque estaba enamorada de mi, pero ahora que los estamos visitando, ni me determina, en realidad, todos están actuando muy extraño, pero solo conmigo, no sé qué es lo que paso, pero en realidad no me molesta para nada, en sus mentes me he dado cuenta que intentan ocultarme algo, ya que cada vez que me ven, se ponen a pensar en estupideces, canciones, películas, o mi favorita, a traducir todo a cualquier idioma, ¿Qué no se cansan de evadirme?, aunque era mejor, era un respiro para mí, pero algunas veces obtenía ciertos destellos, una mujer a la que no le puedo ver la cara, cubierta de sangre, parecía que acababa de dar a luz; una niña preciosa, jugando con Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett y Laurent, y un joven que no tengo idea de quién es;, también pude vislumbrar en la mente de Tanya una extraña conversación con esa mujer que acababa de dar a luz, esta le decía a Tanya que si no lograba contenerse y la mataba, que cuidara de su hija.

Una vez Alice le pregunto a Tanya que era lo que le molestaba, pero ella no le respondió, solo vi una imagen, una mujer embarazada, diciéndole que el padre de su hijo la había dejado, no entendía por qué le vino eso a la mente justo cuando Alice le preguntó el motivo de su "odio" hacia mí, pero no me parecía muy importante.

Ahora me encontraba hablando con mi hermana, desde hace trece años, ella es la única que me comprende, no completamente, pero es la que más se acerca, ella amaba a bella casi tanto como yo, ella y Emmett la consideraban parte de la familia, su hermana, y en el caso de Alice, su mejor amiga, ella estaba intentando convencerme de que cambiara de opinión, Alice quería hacer algo que yo no le tenía permitido, quería buscar el futuro de bella, ver que tan bien vivía, y que tan feliz era, pero por muy egoísta que suene, no quiero saber que es feliz si yo no estoy a su lado, pero si no lo es, no podría soportarlo, así que era mejor quedarnos con la duda, al principio nadie decía nada, pero hasta a Rosalie se le notaba que extrañaba a bella.

-Edward, ¿en qué piensas?, no respondas, es pregunta retorica, como si yo no supiera en que, bueno, mas bien, en quien piensas

-no lo puedo evitar, la amo

-sabes, no entiendo por que cuando te dije que convirtiéramos a bella te rehusaste a la idea, se que ella habría aceptado, te ama, y…

-no, no me ama, me amaba, ahora debe estar muy feliz, casada y con hijos

-eso lo podríamos averiguar

-Alice, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero saber qué es lo que hace con su vida, no sé si lo soportaría

-pero si me hubieras hecho caso, y si ella fuera vampi…

-creo que este tema también lo hemos discutido muchas veces, dime, ¿tu le harías esto a la persona que quieres?, le desearías el ver morir a todos quienes le importan, no poder ver el sol nunca más, esconderte todo el tiempo, y la sed, esta maldición no es algo que le deseo a bella, y sé que tu tampoco

-no importa lo que tú o yo deseemos, sino lo que ella desea, y estoy segura que ella desearía ser vampiro para estar contigo

-eso sería muy egoísta, y tu lo estas siendo solo con desearlo

"_no, no lo soy, solo quiero a mi hermana a mi lado, y sé que ella te quiere a ti"_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Eso no importa_

Pero su mente la traiciono, y me mostro algo, _bella a unos pocos días de que yo me fuera, marchándose de su casa a escondidas, cogiendo un vuelo no se a donde, y muy triste, se le notaba cuanto había sufrido"_

-eso es de cuando

"_cuando nos fuimos de Seattle"_

Corrí tan lejos como me fue posible, me sentí fatal, era mi culpa, bella había huido de su casa porque le recordaba todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero entonces me di cuenta de que por donde estaba yendo había un rastro, hace poco tiempo Garrett y Kate, entonces deje de pensar al escucharlos:

-creo que Edward merece saberlo

-no, el se lo busco, si ella quiere contárselo algún día lo hará

-Kate, yo se que te preocupas, pero ¿Qué pasa si cuando bella quiera contarle a Edward, ya es muy tarde? ¿Y si nessie ya no puede…

-no importa, es su decisión, Edward la hizo sufrir, y no merece saber la verdad, así que espero que cumplas tu palabra, todos le prometimos a bella no decir nada, y tú no estás exento de eso

-tienes razón, pero sé que yo también, y aunque no diré nada, el un día, no muy lejano se enterara, y tendrá razones para odiarnos, no solo a nosotros, sino también a la propia bella

No entendía de que estaban hablando, pero si sabía que ese era el motivo por el que me estaban evitando todo el tiempo, pero ¿Cómo conocen a bella?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con las imágenes que he visto en sus mentes?, y lo más importante de todo ¿Quién es nessie?

Como Kate y Garrett dejaron de discutir, y empezaron una reconciliación que no quería presenciar, me fui de inmediato, cuando llegue a mi casa Alice estaba esperándome, me dijo que lo había visto todo, y me ofreció buscar en el futuro de bella, e intentar encontrar el motivo de su trato hacia mí, pero no, ya era suficiente el saber que me tratan así porque quieren a bella, es obvio que bella sufrió por mí, y lo más posible es que ese sea el motivo por el que me odian, y no los culpo, yo también me odio por hacerla sufrir.

OxO

Hoy nos iríamos por fin, no voy a mentir, Londres me gusta, aquí pude estudiar, pero no quiero estar mas aquí, mi vida es monótona, no le encuentro sentido, conozco a mi familia, y sé que están muy preocupados, no sé quien está peor, Alice y Carlisle sintiéndose culpables porque yo ya no puedo ver a bella, Esme triste y deprimida porque soy el único que está solo en la familia, o Jasper, cargando con las emociones de todos nosotros, además de las suyas, hoy volveríamos a estados unidos, a un pueblo muy cerca de Seattle, mi familia me conto que ya antes habían vivido allá, y también sobre un tratado con unos metamorfos, me gusta la idea de volver a ser un adolescente, así, al menos las personas no se meterán tanto en mi vida, Forks es un pueblo tranquilo, y pequeño, nunca pasa nada, pero estoy feliz, solo porque sé que podre buscar a bella, sé que soy demasiado egoísta, pero me conformare con verla de lejos, no le hablare, y mucho menos la dejare verme, no quiero poner su vida de cabeza, suficiente con ser el causante de el sufrimiento de toda mi familia.

Al subir al avión me puse a escuchar música, no quería escuchar los pensamientos de todos, ya estaba harto, me pregunto si algún día habrá alguien a quien no escuchare, pero mi respuesta es obvia, ya que esta pregunta me la hago desde mi primer día como vampiro, y la respuesta siempre es la misma, no, nunca encontrare a alguien a quien no pueda oír.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto la gente no paraba de mirarnos, era obvio, todos nos admiran, pero nadie se acerca, eso es lo único bueno que tienen los humanos, su instinto les impide acercarse, ya sé que suena terrible, pero la verdad es que es cansado actuar como que eres alguien que dejaste de ser hace mucho tiempo. Nuestros autos estaban esperando en el parqueadero, no me importo nada ni nadie, al ver mi volvo supe que quería irme rápido, Alice me dijo en su mente que me entendía, y que podía ir solo, nadie se enojaría.

Carlisle ya tenía unas cuantas semanas aquí, en realidad no nos habíamos mudado porque la duende quería esperar hasta que llegara la nueva colección a las tiendas, según ella era solo para causar una buena impresión, como si no supiéramos que es una comprador compulsiva, gracias a dios que tenemos mucho dinero, si no fuera así, ya estaríamos en la quiebra.

Cuando llegue a la casa vi que Carlisle no estaba, seguramente estaría en el hospital, fui directo a mi habitación, extrañaba mucho el poder dormir, poder distraerme con cualquier cosa, y el silencio, la paz y la tranquilidad de no escuchar la mente de los demás.

Cuando Carlisle llego a la casa ya todos habíamos llegado, todo estaba listo, y teníamos el fin de semana para prepararnos, el lunes empezaríamos a ir a la secundaria de Forks. Me di cuenta que Carlisle me estaba escondiendo algo, no supe que era lo que pasaba, cada que me acercaba a él pensaba en estupideces, o en cosas que simplemente eran de su trabajo, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo pasaba, además, olía horrible, como a perro… eso es, lo que me estaba ocultando tenía algo que ver con los Quileutes, luego para confirmar mis sospechas Alice le pregunto a Carlisle que era lo que había estado haciendo, algo extraño si tienes en cuenta que ella ve el futuro, entonces recordé que Carlisle dijo que Alice no podía ver a los lobos, eso significaba que había estado con ellos.

OxO

El fin de semana fue muy tranquilo, ayer en la noche todos fuimos de cacería, teníamos que estar lo mejor posible para ir a estudiar, Alice como siempre nos saco ropa a todos, y llevo a un orfanato la ropa que ya habíamos usado, ¿había mencionado que Alice no nos deja repetir la ropa que usamos?, Alice nos dijo que hoy sería un día interesante, sobre todo para Emmett, y que aunque Rosalie estaría con Emmett para ella no lo sería tanto como para él, sería una sorpresa para todos, y que según la pixie, hasta yo me alegraría, por mucho que intente no pude saber que me estaba escondiendo. Todo el tiempo pensó en cosas sin sentido, como su "grandioso y maravilloso" closet, Jasper también me estaba evitando, eso significa que la duende si le conto a él y no a mí.

Cuando llegamos fuimos por nuestros horarios, Jasper y yo tendríamos historia, Rosalie tenía biología, Emmett tenía matemáticas, y Alice tenia arte. Las primeras dos horas pasaron como si nada, la tercera hora Alice y yo teníamos literatura juntos, y Rosalie y Emmett tenían ciencias sociales, entonces me puse a pensar, esa era la única clase que Emmett y rose compartían hoy, y la sorpresa seria cuando ellos tuvieran una clase juntos, ya estaba a punto de pasar, Alice noto mi curiosidad, no era necesario ser Jasper para ver que mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas, entonces me dedique a seguir a Emmett:

"_que linda que se ve rose, ese pantalón le deja ver sus caderas a la perfección, y con esa chaqueta se ve elegante pero muy sexi"_

Está bien, esa no era mi idea de algo que me alegraría, es más bien algo que trauma a cualquiera, seguí escuchando, esta vez no los pensamientos de Emmett, sino los de rose:

"_que la gente no se fija ya en la ropa que usan. Estoy cansada de que todos me miren como que fuera n espejismo, pero no lo pueden evitar, no es como si alguna vez hubieran visto a alguien tan hermosa"_

Si, decidido, prefiero traumarme con la depravación de Emmett que escuchar el monologo de Rosalie

"_¿Swan?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con bella? Tal vez ella sea la sorpresa de la que alice nos hablo"_

Entonces pude visualizar a Emmett intentando ver quen era la persona de ese apellido

"_¡¿bella?"_

Grito Emmett, quien no salía de su sorpresa, y la abrazo

_-e e Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Bella se veía sorprendida, pero no más que Rosalie y Emmett, o que yo

_-eso no importa, que haces tú aquí_

_-lo mismo me pregunto yo señorita Swan, le dije que su hermana no puede salir de clases cada vez que usted quiera hablar con ella, asa que o entra usted a recibir clases junto con su amigo, que por cierto esta sentad en la misma mesa que su hermana, o se queda afuera_

¿Hermana? No sabía que bella tuviera una hermana, pero antes de pensar en eso decidí echar un vistazo a la mente de la pequeña pixie, y ella lo estaba observando todo, pero para ella no era nada extraño, entonces me vio mirándola y me dijo mentalmente:

"_si, esta era la sorpresa, pero antes de que te enojes, ¿no te parece extraño que bella sea vampira?_

Claro que me lo parecía, todavía aun mas al ver sus ojos color dorado, entonces recordé cuando estuvimos con los Denali hace unos años, ¡eso es! Ellos lo sabían todo, y por eso me odiaban, por mi culpa bella se había convertido en un monstruo, justo como yo, y como cualquier vampiro, pero mi curiosidad me gano entonces seguí mirando en la mente de Emmett:

"_si quieres beber mi sangre, creo que es mejor que disimules"_

Esta chica sí que era extraña, sabia sobre vampiros, eso era obvio, tal vez hasta sabia que bella lo era.

_-creo que debemos hablar todos más tarde_

Ya no siguieron hablando, la profesora los miro durante toda la clase, y yo no puse atención a la mía, no era importante, me dedique todo el tiempo a buscar en todas las mentes a bella, pero es muy extraño, en ningún momento la pude oír, solo escuche a su hermana, que ya no pensaba en nada de lo que había pasado, sino en su novio… un ¡¿licántropo?

**Bueno, este fic lo estamos escribiendo María Camila (la dueña de la cuenta) y yo (Daniela, su hermana). Yo estoy loca (según maría) y cada que pensaba en este capi pensaba en la canción de panda que tiene este nombre, casi no la convenzo de que me dejara ponerle este nombre al capi, pero lo conseguí con la condición de explicar que la loca soy yo (si como no, como si no supiera que a ella no le falta un tornillo sino toda la ferretería... jaja) bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado el capi, y ****please****, ****review****, no les quita nada, y si nos da mucho…**


	5. reunion

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la única, inigualable stephenie meyer, pero la historia, ez mia y de mi hermana, azi ke ¡no la vayan a kopiar!**

**keremoz agradezer a NENA CULLEN 26 y MAYCE CULLEN, graziaz por gaztarze unos zegunditoz en respondernos, no ze imaginan komo noz puzimoz de kontentaz kuando vi ken noz habían dixo k lez guzta la historia**

**Antes de empezar, zorry zi noz demoramos, pero ez k nuestra inspirazion se fue de viaje, y no ha vuelto, aveces llama, pero zolo noz komunikamoz por unos kuantoz zegundoz, bueno, zin mas, aki va el kapi…**

**REUNION**

Mi pobre niña me evito todo el día, pude darme cuenta que se asusto, probablemente creyó que la regañaría o que me enojaría con ella por meter la pata con Emmett, pero conociendo a Emmett, ni cuenta se debe haber dado de nada, además, no es como si hubiera dicho que era mi hija. Estaba muy preocupada, pues no sabía donde se había ido, hasta que Jacob tuvo la gentileza de llamarme a decirme que estaba con ella, al parecer se entero de que había quedado de hablar con los Cullen, y sería mucho más fácil hacerlo si estoy sola, luego tendría que practicar mucho para cubrir a nessie con mi escudo y que así nadie sepa la verdad.

Hoy a la hora del almuerzo los vi a todos juntos, fue muy extraño, era como repetir los primeros días de clase en Seattle de mi vida humana, cuando ellos se sentaban solos, y no le dirigían la palabra a nadie, pero ahora había una gran diferencia, yo sabía la razón de su soledad, era la misma razón de la mía, solo que yo no era una cobarde que abandona todo cuando decide que ya no "quiere" algo.

Me encontraba en frente de mí carro, tenía un gran dilema, si lo llevaba sería más fácil no salir huyendo, pero si necesitaba huir, no podría, tendría que volver a llevármelo, Renesmee no me perdonaría por dejarlo en ningún lugar, finalmente decidí ir corriendo, es más fácil, y me tranquiliza un poco, eso no significa que no estoy muerta del miedo.

"ok, bella, respira, tu puedes" me dije mentalmente al encontrarme a unos escasos metros de la casa de mis pesadillas, esto no sería nada fácil, pero tendría que engañar a todos, sin mencionar que cuando viera a Edward, sería lo más difícil de toda mi vida el no comérmelo a besos, o matarlo a puñetazos, mi mente y mi corazón estaban divididos por igual ante estas dos opciones.

-¡BELLA!

-hola Alice

Era obvio, ¿quién mas gritaría aun cuando sabes que te pueden oír si solo susurras?

-creí que no vendrías, estabas muy indecisa, te vi cambiar de rumbo, de hora, y de forma de llegada muchas veces, pero eso no importa, ya estás aquí, y estamos muy felices de verte.

Cuando ya estaba a un pelito de devolverme, vi a una persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión solo con una mirada, Esme era la persona más tierna y maternal que había conocido, cuando Renesmee nació solo deseaba poder ser la mitad de lo buena madre que es Esme, y al verla recordé que el nombre de mi hija tenía una razón de ser muy importante.

-hola

Me sentí como la nueva del colegio, la que le da vergüenza hablar y que se sienta en una esquina sin hablar con nadie, pero entonces Esme me abrazo, y mi miedo y mis dudas, mis rencores y mis ansias se desvanecieron por un momento. Luego los brazos que me agarraban fuerte dejaron de ser los de Esme, estos eran más grandes, y muy fuertes, Emmett, nadie se podría imaginar lo mucho que extrañe a este oso juguetón, el fue mi amigo, y muchas veces me protegió, y me salvo de caídas que pudieron ser fatales.

-te extrañe muchísimo enana

-y yo a ti oso loco

-ya no te sonrojas ¿verdad?, eso lo voy a extrañar

-¿así que solo te gustaba mi sonrojo eh?

-hermanita linda, aunque lo que más me gustaba era tu sonrojo, te quiero y estoy muy feliz de verte

-bueno, ya no mas, la meloseria ya está muy pasada

Como siempre Rosalie tenía que arruinarlo todo

-¿celosa hermanita?

Preguntó Jasper con suspicacia en su voz

-¿yo? ¿Estás loco o qué?

-sabes muy bien que sé mejor que tu como te sientes

A sí, ya me acuerdo, cuando era humana me contaron los dones de Alice y Jasper, pero quede tan fascinada con lo de ver el futuro que no recordé que Jasper siente y manipula las emociones, eso podría ser un problema, mi escudo no es físico así que no me protegerá, ¿y si me hace sentir tan confiada que termino diciendo toda la verdad?, no, ni que fuera boba, yo sé muy bien que no puedo hacer eso, además, eso solo lo puede decidir Renesmee, ella ya tiene la edad suficiente como para decidir si tener o no a su padre en su vida, unos años atrás yo habría puesto resistencia a esa idea, pero no quería estar arrepentida siempre de no dejar a mi hija tener una familia mientras le sea posible, ahora que tiene a Jacob estoy segura que desistirá de la idea de que la convierta, eso me quita un gran peso de encima, ahora vivirá, tendrá una familia, y morirá, todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

Rosalie se quedo callada, al parecer Jasper tenía razón, ¿pero es que está loca? ¿Celos? ¿de mi?, por favor, si Rosalie es hermosa, que idiota, pero no me importo, estaba más preocupada viendo de reojo una esquina de la sala, a simple vista cualquiera diría que deberían iluminar mas esa esquina, pero yo podía ver perfectamente, estaba oscura porque quien estaba ahí no quería ser perturbado, pero en un casa de vampiros, eso es imposible, seguía igual que antes, cuando lo vi en el instituto no tuve tiempo de detallarlo, pero se veía hermoso, como siempre, mi dios griego, corrijo, el no era mío, nunca lo fue.

-bella, ¿no crees que nos debes una explicación?

-¿por qué?

-primero, eres vampiro, segundo, no te alimentas de humanos, y tercero y aun mas importante, tienes una hermana, que sabe que somos vampiros

-Alice, eso no importa, si soy vampiro ¿y qué hay con eso?

-¿Cómo que "que hay con eso"?, bella, eso es algo muy impor…

-no, eso no cambia nada, no es nada importante, sigo siendo alguien que conocieron, estuvieron con migo un tiempo, y luego, me olvidaron, así, simple fácil, sin importancia. Y en cuanto a mi hermana, ella no es familia mía, su madre murió al dar a luz, y como yo no podía ser su madre, ya que cuando creciera sería extraño, fui su hermana, y es obvio que no le puedo ocultar la vedad.

Ahora la curiosidad de Alice se notaba también en los demás, entonces Emmett pregunto

-¿Quién te convirtió?, y ¿Por qué tu hermana se llama Renesmee?, y lo más importante, ¿estás enojada con nosotros?

-no importa quién me convirtió

-fueron los Denali

-¿co- como lo sabes?

Como es posible que Edward supiera eso, es extraño, no era posible, Tanya me dijo que cuando estuvo de visita cerraron sus mentes, así que no era posible que lo supiera, ¿o sí?

-hace algunos años, escuche a Kate y Garrett discutiendo sobre que yo tenía derecho a saber la verdad, y que nessie también…

-esos dos me van a oír, me las pagaran

Susurre para mí misma, aunque todos escucharon perfectamente

-¿de qué verdad estaban hablando?

No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, tenía que pensar en algo rápido

-que soy vampiro, Tanya me conto cuando ustedes estuvieron de visita, era solo eso

-pero entonces ¿Por qué dijeron que nessie también merecía saber la verdad?

-es que cuando eso nessie creía que yo era su hermana, y que era humana, poco después le conté

-bueno, no me has terminado de responder a mí, ¿a qué se debe el nombre de tu hermana?, y ¿sigues enojada?

-mi hermana se llama así, porque ustedes siempre fueron mi familia, no es su culpa que uno de ustedes sea el mayor de todos los idiotas habidos y por haber, en realidad su nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Swan, Renesmee como Renee y Esme, y Carlie, como Carlisle y Charlie.

-bueno, creo que eso da respuesta a la última pregunta de mi tan imprudente hermano, no estás enojada, no con todos nosotros

-cierto

-pero, bella, si supieras la verdad, no estarías enojada con ninguno

-Alice, si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, y que no me enoje contigo, deja ese tema quieto, nada me hará cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, y eso va para todos, ni Esme podría hacerme pensar diferente.

-está bien, no insistiré, por ahora. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-en la Push

-¿Qué?

-sí, la iré a buscar en unas horas, todavía puede pasar un rato allá, así se divierte un poco

-bella, ¿es que no lo sabes…

Antes de que Alice terminara de hablar, Carlisle intervino, les conto el incidente de cuando nos dimos cuenta de todo sobre Jacob, entonces por primera vez Jasper se dirigió a mi

-¿entonces la dejas salir con un perro?

-no, la dejo ser novia de un lobo, atento, dulce y que la cuida, y que le ha quitado la estúpida idea de la cabeza de que la convierta en vampiro

-¿Por qué te parece tan descabellada esa idea?

Nunca lograría entender a Alice, su pregunta era una pregunta retorica, al menos para mí, no le deseaba a mi hija esta maldición, entonces le respondí

-nessie tiene derecho a tener una familia

Entonces Rosalie intervino, no descortésmente, esta vez me apoyaba, lo cual me pareció muy extraño

-sí, no debería sacrificar el poder tener una familia, hijos, nietos, y morir, feliz, con un esposo que la ame más que a nada; y menos por una vida de soledad eterna

Bueno, este era un lado de Rosalie que no conocía, y la verdad me estaba empezando a caer bien

-sabes bella, creo que ahora rose no solo no te odia, creo que hasta le caes bien

Dijo Jasper unos segundos después

-el sentimiento es mutuo

-¿por qué no nos buscaste en todo este tiempo?

No quería responder, esta pregunta era "la pregunta" no podía decirles que era por temor a que nessie prefiriera estar con su padre que conmigo, tampoco que seguía enamorada de Edward y no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, y mucho menos que lo culpaba de todo lo malo que me había pasado, si él nunca se hubiera ido, yo nunca me habría escapado, mi hija habría nacido en un hospital, y yo no sería vampiro.

-Emmett, solo no vi ningún motivo para hacerlo, eso es todo

Hablamos un rato mas, me sentía cada vez mas cómoda, cuando se hizo más tarde y dije que me iba, rose me acompaño afuera, me parecía muy extraño, sobre todo porque no dejo que Alice, ni Emmett nos acompañaran, pero eso no era importante, o eso pensé, hasta que ya estábamos mas lejos de la casa, ella paro, y me dijo

-no te creo

-¿de qué hablas?

-nessie, ella no puede ser adoptada, se parece mucho a ti

-eso no significa nada

Ya me estaba asustando ¿y si me había descubierto?, pero seguiría con mi versión de los hechos hasta el final, o hasta ver que puedo confiar en Rosalie lo suficiente para que lo sepa todo

-también se parece a Edward, además, ella te quiere mucho, te respeta y te hace caso

-soy la única familia que conoce

-su nombre, se lo pusiste tu, sabes muy bien que si su madre fuera otra ella tendría el nombre que su madre planeo, y además, no habrías hecho el sacrificio de cuidar una humana siendo neófita si no fuera muy importante para ti

Mi cara reflejaba el temor que tenia de que las palabras de Rosalie llegaran a los oídos de Edward, pero no, no me dejaría vencer así de fácil, pero entonces Rosalie noto mi preocupación y añadió

-Edward no lo sabrá si no quieres que sea así, pero no intentes mentirme, no te voy a creer.

**Komo lez parezio el kapi, y komo lez pareze el fik en gnral, plizzz reviews, keremoz saber laz opiniones de todoz…**

**No tenemos idea de kuando tengamos una visita de nuestra inzpirazion, azi ke no tenemos ni la menor idea de kuando zubiremoz kapi, pero ez mejor demorarnos y hazer algo bueno, ke subir algo que no noz guzta zolo por cumplir, no lo kreen?**


	6. ¿es que acaso no existen los secretos?

**Disclaimer: zoy Stephenie Meyer reencarnada, ¿ze lo creen?, es obvio k no, pero aunque no zon nuestros los personajes la trama si lo es, así k no se vale copiarla**

**¿ES QUE ACASO NO EXISTEN LOS SECRETOS?**

No pensé que nadie llegaría a estar cerca de la verdad, y el hecho de que fuera Rosalie quien lo descubriera me dejo boquiabierta, pero eso no fue lo que más me desconcertó, fue su actitud respecto a esta, por más que lo intento no encuentro la razón que podría tener para apoyarme a mí y no a su hermano.

No sabía si decirle que tenía razón o si seguirlo negando, entonces ella me aclaro las dudas que tenia

-no te culpo, pero ya no intentes negarlo, no entiendo cómo es que nadie más lo vio, ella se parece a ti…. Y a Edward

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, era obvio que la habría escuchado aun varios metros de distancia, pero no dije nada sobre esto, me sentía mal, era como si mi mayor miedo estuviera frente a mí, podría perder todo lo que me importaba en la vida, mi hija era lo único por lo que no me había convertido en un ser despiadado, y también era la razón por la que seguía aferrándome a los pocos recuerdos que tenía como humana, quería sentir que era parte de ella, no podía arriesgarme a nada.

-Rosalie… yo… por favor…

-ya te dije que no tenias motivos para preocuparte, no le diré a Edward nada, pero… ¿Renesmee sabe todo?

- si te refieres a quien es su padre, si lo sabe, pero también sabe como terminamos

-¿le darías la oportunidad a Renesmee de estar con su padre?

-sí, no soy nadie para evitarlo, pero ella no lo quiere perdonar, y aunque yo le he explicado muchas veces que Edward no sabía de su existencia cuando me dejo ella sigue insistiendo en que no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Y no la culpo, a demás, están los Denalis, ellos también culpan a Edward, y a diferencia de Renesmee ellos si tienen motivos, rose, prométeme que no dirás lo que te voy a contar

-claro que no lo hare, una promesa conlleva a la otra, ¿no?

-si… cuando Edward se fue yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, y no quería estar más en Seattle, entonces decidí irme, fui a Alaska, Tanya me encontró, y entre todos los Denalis me cuidaron durante mi embarazo, cuando Renesmee nació hubieron varias complicaciones y yo le pedí a Tanya que me convirtiera, casi no lo logro, pero la convencí, Tanya es la madrina de Renesmee, y es quien, además de mi, mas se preocupa por ella, y siempre hemos estado en contacto, para ella es culpa de Edward que yo me convirtiera, y también es su culpa que Renesmee este "sola"…

No me dejo continuar, intervino con algo que nunca pensé escuchar

-Tanya tiene razón, si Edward hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para contarte la verdad nada de esto habría pasado, y mi sobrina habría crecido rodeada de una familia que la querría y la cuidaría todo el tiempo…. Y posiblemente no estaría enamorada de un perro pulgoso

No pude evitar reírme ante su último comentario, era como escuchar el opuesto de Jake, aunque no me divertían mucho las broas de Jake siempre me alegraban un poco, pero las de Rosalie, esas no me molestaban, y me divertían mucho.

-gracias

Eso fue todo lo que pude y quise decir, no fue necesario nada mas, rose en unos pocos minutos paso de odiada a adorada por mi parte.

OxO

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?

-¡Renesmee Carlie Swan!, no me hables así, soy tu madre y me debes respetar

-pues… ash…. Es que…. En que pensaste… ¿no cuenta mi opinión?... parece que todavía tuvieras diez años, y te creyeras cualquier cosa que te dicen

-no, no me creo cualquier cosa, pero sé que rose estaba diciendo la verdad

-bueno, sí, lo que tu días, pero ¿Por qué esperaste todo el fin de semana para contármelo?

-es que no sabía si decirte o no, pero luego pensé que sería más fácil si tu sabias que Rosalie sabe la verdad, a demás, ella quiere conocerte

- ya me conoce

-pero no como su sobrina

-ni lo hará. Para conocerme como su sobrina yo tendría que aceptar ser hija de Edward, y aunque sea _biológicamente _mi padre, nunca estuvo para mí, lo que significa que no es mi padre, ni rose mi tía, ¿entendido?

-no, no está _entendido_, mas te vale que te comportes y que dejes toda esa rabia y rebeldía de lado, Rosalie merece una oportunidad y tu se la vas a dar

-pero…

-pero nada, si yo lo digo me obedeces y listo

-nunca habías sido así, te comportas como que fueras

-¿tu madre?, pues adivina que, lo soy, y me tienes que obedecer

-eres… eres…

-piensa bien antes de decir algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir

-no porque quieras que los Cullen te vean de una manera tienes que volverte la perfectamente insoportable madre

-te dije que pensaras bien lo que ibas a decir

-¿Qué?, ¿me vas a pegar?

-sabes, la que ha cambiado eres tú, y para mal, creo que es mejor si nos vamos de aquí, este lugar lo único que nos ha traído son problemas, tanto entre nosotras como con los demás

-tú no puedes hacerme eso

-no solo puedo, lo hare

-pero…

-tu dirás… o te comportas o nos vamos

-está bien, lo que tu digas

-y le darás una oportunidad a Rosalie

-pero…

-ningún pero, o quieres que…

-¡no!, está bien, le daré una oportunidad a _tía rose_

-tú sabes que no me gusta el sarcasmo, pero por ahora me conformare si haces lo que dijiste

-sí, claro, como sea

Esa noche fue muy larga, todo el tiempo pensé en Renesmee, en su reacción, y en mi amenaza, que aunque fue un poco improvisada, no puedo negar que la idea me gusta mucho, irme lejos, no ver a los Cullen, que la relación entre nosotras dos vuelva a ser la de antes, si, es idea animaría a cualquiera.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando me di cuenta eran las dos de la mañana, Salí a cazar, ya llevaba una semana completa sin cazar y no quería arriesgarme, llegue a casa a las seis, Renesmee se estaba terminando de organizar para ir al instituto, seguí su ejemplo y me fui a bañar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me lleve una sorpresa gigante, en medio del parqueadero, estaban todos los Cullen, parados, y era obvio que estaban esperándonos, me temí lo peor, y como si esto no fuera suficiente escuche a mi hija decir

-te lo dije

-no creo que lo sepan

-puedes engañarte a ti, pero no a mi

-ya lo veras

En realidad solo una muy pequeña parte de mi creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero esa parte era orgullosa y obstinada, era consciente de que me estaba comportando como una adolescente, y no como su madre, pero no me importaba, cuando me pongo así no hay nada que me haga cambiar de idea, a menos de que me prueben que estoy equivocada.

-hola

Saludo la duende hiperactiva, luego me abrazo, y después, muy inesperadamente, abrazo a Renesmee, no se cual cara estaba más confusa, la de Renesmee, la de Emmett, la de Jasper, o la mía.

-¿mm?

-¿Qué?, ¿es que no las puedo saludar?

-Alice, no me conoces

-o, si te conozco, eres Renesmee Carlie Swan, la hermana de mi mejor amiga, y mi futura ex-ex-cuñada

Al ver la cara de todos me di cuenta que no era la única que no entendió el comentario de Alice, por lo que ella también lo noto, y entonces aclaró

-quiero decir, después de que bella sepa la verdad, ella volverá a estar con Edward

-eso no va a suceder

Mi hija me quito las palabras de la boca

-nunca, jamás la dejaría ser tan estúpida

Entonces Rosalie cometió una estupidez

-deberías aprender a respetar los deseos de tu madre

Mi cara, junto con la de todos los demás se desencajo, hasta Rosalie era consciente de que había cometido un error, yo reaccioné rápido y cubrí su mente y la de Renesmee con mi escudo, y rose y Renesmee, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo también supieron qué hacer, gracias a dios

-ella no es mi madre

-a lo que me refiero, es que ella te crio, y la deberías respetar, es como si fuera tu madre ¿o no?

-sí, claro

Nadie más dijo nada, todos se fueron a clase, pero Alice se quedo cerca de mi

-eso estuvo muy cerca

-¿de qué hablas?

-bella, ¿qué parte de "veo el futuro" no has entendido?, vi la conversación que tuviste con Rosalie

-y ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-aunque no culpo a Edward como lo hace rose, sigo creyendo que es importante respetar las decisiones que toma cada persona, y no hablo de tus decisiones, sino de las de mi sobrina, ella es la que se ve más afectada con esta situación y es la única que puede decidir si decir todo o no

Bueno, o ya todos tenían como mínimo cien años, o eran muy maduros para su edad, porque no me explico cómo es que se lo tomaron tan bien, y no solo me a poyan, sino que además me entienden, creo que me gane la lotería

-no sabes lo difícil que ha sido mantener mi mente ocupada con trivialidades solo para que Edward no se enterara, ¡tuve que pensar en gente sin estilo!

Creo que juzgue muy pronto a Alice, aunque tuviera reacciones de adulta, seguía teniendo reacciones dignas de una adolescente malcriada, pero me hacia reír, y pude comprobar que seguía siendo mi mejor amiga

-si quieres también te puedo cubrir con mi escudo, mientras estamos en el instituto, o cerca, pero en tu casa te las tendrás que arreglar tu sola

-bueno, pero como todo el fin de semana me aburrí mucho, tengo la solución perfecta

¡O, no!, conociendo a Alice eso solo significa una cosa, y no quiero ser obligada a esa clase de tortura

-no te preocupes, no hablo de compras, pero no comprendo cómo es que después de tanto tiempo sigues con tu aberración al hobbie de los dioses, pero eso no importa, por ahora claro está, mi idea es muy simple, esta semana, rose y yo _dormiremos_ en tu casa, así no nos tendrás que proteger porque es obvio que Edward no se acercara, y podremos conocer más a nuestra sobrina

-pero

-no digas nada, ya lo vi, será genial, en la hora de descanso llevare nuestras cosas a tu casa, por favor avísale a rose para que no se vaya a nuestra casa en la tarde, sino que vaya directo a la tuya.

-está bien

-ya veras, lo pasaremos de lo mejor

Con Alice el tiempo se me iba volando, cuando menos pensé sonó el timbre, ya tan rápido había pasado una hora, mi siguiente clase era trigonometría, esa clase la compartía con Renesmee, seguí mi camino y me senté en nuestro escritorio habitual, muy alejado de todos los demás, cuando Renesmee llego tenía cara de querer matarme, y eso que todavía no le había contado lo de Alice y su brillante idea, entonces pensé "_que estoy haciendo, ¿Por qué le tengo miedo a mi hija?"_, entonces me relaje, Renesmee se sentó y me miro con una mirada que me respondió mi pregunta mental.

-Renesmee

No me respondió, espere un momento y le dije

-no me importa que estés enojada, ahora me vas a poner atención

Wow, esto salió como de una película, últimamente me estaba convirtiendo en una mama de esas que ponen reglas y castigos, no es que me pareciera algo malo, es solo que es un concepto nuevo para mí, Renee nunca me castigó, como mucho un regaño, y Esme, cuando estaba con ella, todos los Cullen parecían la familia perfecta

-¿ahora qué?

-Alice lo sabe

Su reacción fue muy extraña, no se veía sorprendida para nada, ni enojada, y luego me dijo

-sí, eso se veía venir, pero lo importante es ¿le piensa decir algo a mi _adorado padre_?

-no, pero ella y Rosalie se quedaran esta semana en nuestra casa

-bueno

Mi hija cada vez era mas desconcertante, ahora no solo aceptaba que lo supieran no una sino dos personas, sino que también aceptaba que ellas se quedaran en nuestra casa por toda una semana, posiblemente seria más que eso, y aunque me gustaría saber que la hizo cambiar de opinión tampoco le preguntaría, porque conociéndola volvería a su opinión anterior solo por no ser la que dio su brazo a torcer.

La mañana se paso muy rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta era lo hora de almuerzo, y luego, me tocaría la única clase que compartía con Edward, biología, una ironía, ya que en esa clase fue que nos conocimos. Renesmee estaba haciendo la fila para comer algo, y yo estaba yendo directamente hacia nuestra mesa, cuando vi a rose y Emmett en ella me pareció muy extraño, me dirigí hacia otra mesa pero ellos me detuvieron y me dijeron que me sentara con ellos. Ya que no tendría clases con rose aproveché y le dije sobre la idea de Alice

-rose, Alice me dijo que tu y ella pasaran la semana en mi casa, y así conocerán mas a Renesmee

Pero como siempre Emmett queriendo saberlo todo intervino

-y ¿Por qué quieren conocer a tu hermana?

-pues porque queremos, Emmett, solo queremos ser un poco mas sociables

Al otro lado de la cafetería estaban sentados solos Edward y Jasper, y por lo visto habían escuchado nuestra conversación ya que ambos dijeron

-¿rose? ¿Queriendo ser sociable?

-así que eso era lo que me había estado ocultando Alice

-bueno, yo si sabía que Alice iría, me lo dijo esta mañana, pero no pensé que rose también

-tu esposa puede ser muy persuasiva, seguro fue su idea y no dejo de molestar a rose hasta que ella accedió

Me percate de que no solo yo me había dado cuenta de que nos estaban escuchando, también rose y Emmett lo notaron, y ahora rose estaba muy enojada por lo que dijeron sus hermanos, acto siguiente rose se paró de la mesa, se dirigió muy tranquilamente hacia la mesa Cullen, aunque era obvio por su cara que no estaba para nada tranquila

-¿Qué paso con Rosalie?

-nessie, luego te contamos, por ahora solo mira y disfruta del espectáculo

Emmett demostraba su lado más juguetón, entonces volvimos nuestra atención a Rosalie que ya estaba en frente de Edward y Jasper, entonces tomo sus bandejas de comida, una con cada mano

-ya que no se las van a comer, es mejor no desperdiciar la comida

En ese momento rose les tiro las bandejas de comida, ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada, ya que si se movían muy rápido los demás lo notarían, así que les toco conformarse con taparse un poco la cabeza con las manos, cosa que no sirvió de mucho cuando la pasta llena de salsa empezó a recorrer todos sus cuerpos, no pude evitar reírme, y al lado Emmett y Renesmee estaban carcajeándose como si nunca hubieran visto nada gracioso, aunque había que admitir que esto era demasiado, también que no podía hacer enojar a Rosalie

-espero que no intenten vengarse, porque esto no fue nada, ¿les quedo claro?

-sí, rose

Parecían dos niños regañados, fue aun más chistoso que cuando les tiro la comida, ver el temor en sus caras cuando Rosalie les dijo que eso no había sido nada, eso sí era digno de pagar asiento en primera fila

-por eso la amo tanto

-si Emmett, ahora yo también la amo

-he de decir que pienso lo mismo

Si, era imposible no decirlo, rose era digna de admirar, claro que si yo no hubiera tenido mi escudo para que Edward no supiera nada, probablemente su plan no le habría funcionado. Jasper y Edward salieron de la cafetería para limpiarse, entre las risas a las que ya se sumaba media cafetería, volvió rose, triunfante a sentarse en nuestra mesa.

**Bueno ¿k les pareció?, la inspirazion volvió muxo antes d lo k ezperabamoz, ojala k no loz dezepzione el kapi, porke a nozotraz noz guzto muxo, pero zea komo zea, pueden dejar zuz reviews para dezirnoz k pienzan**


	7. secretos desvelados

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ps, solo si no se habían dado cuenta…**

**Ezte fue uno de loz kapis maz kortikoz ke hemos hecho, pero hata ahora ez el ke maz noz ha guztado, azi ke aki lez va**

**SECRETOS DESVELADOS**

-si tía, ya van tres meses desde que tía rose y tía allie lo saben todo

-_pero ¿Cómo es que no nos lo contaron? ¿Cómo paso?_

-bueno, tu las conoces mejor que nosotras o ¿no?

-_sí, tienes razón, pero deben estar volviéndolas locas_

-solo un poco, ahora se les ha ocurrido la _maravillosa_ idea de vivir una semana en su casa y una en la nuestra

-_y ¿Qué piensan sobre contarle a Edward?_

-lo mismo que ustedes, que es nuestra decisión, sobre todo la mía. Por cierto, cuando piensas venir a visitarnos, llevamos mucho sin vernos

-_creo que muy pronto, Kate y Garrett están de vacaciones y Laurent e Irina piensan seguirles el ejemplo, así que creo que les dejare la casa a Carmen y Eleazar sola para que se diviertan_

-bueno, nos avisas

_-por supuesto, además quiero conocer a ese perro que se cree digno de salir con mi ahijada_

-prométeme que lo trataras bien

_-Eso depende de que tan bien el me trate a mí, pero sobre todo a ti_

-está bien. Bueno, bye, tengo que irme al instituto

Y le colgué, en realidad estaba más que lista para irme al instituto, y todavía tenía tiempo, es solo que luego tía Tanya se pone sentimental y ya no logro hacer que cuelgue el teléfono

-Renesmee ¿con quién hablabas?

Pregunto mi madre que acababa de entrar a mi habitación y me vio colgando el teléfono

-con Tanya

Respondió mi tía Alice que entro junto con rose

-tía allie, me preguntaron a mí, no a ti

-primero, si yo podía responder no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, y segundo, no me digas tía

-pero si lo eres, eres mi tía

-pero me haces sentir vieja, igual que a rose, a ella tampoco le gusta

Entonces mire a tía rose que apoyaba lo que Alice había dicho con un gesto en su cara, pero yo sabía que tenía más oportunidades de ganar que ellas, puse la misma cara que ponía Alice cada que quería algo, y dije con voz lastimera

-pero si ni a Kate, ni a Irina, ni a Carmen les gusta que las llame así, entonces me siento como que estuviera sola, triste, y sin tías que me…

-eres muy manipuladora

-¿eso significa que funciono?

-eso significa que lo pensaremos

-gracias _tía_ rose

-bueno, sí, es hora de irnos

Nos dirigimos al instituto en el carro de Rosalie, si solo la llamaba tía porque aunque me cae muy bien, una parte de mi, un poco macabra, se siente muy bien molestándolas, es obvio que hay varias razones por las que no las veo exactamente como a unas tías, primero es que nunca estuvieron a mi lado, así que no las conozco muy bien, segundo son muy inmaduras para ciertas cosas, lo que me hace verlas como a cualquier persona de mi edad, lo que me lleva a la tercera razón, se ven tan jóvenes que nadie pensaría ni por error que todas dos ya están bastante creciditas, al menos cronológicamente.

Cuando llegamos, nos esperaban en la entrada, como siempre, Jasper, Emmett, y mí… Edward, nos saludaron muy efusivos, sobre todo Emmett a Rosalie, pero unos segundos después Alice puso una cara de espanto y rabia que yo ya conocía muy bien

-no te vayas a tardar mucho, no quiero que llegues tarde a clase

-no te preocupes bella, a mi me toca clase con ella y no la dejare llegar tarde

No entiendo cómo es que Jasper es así, quien se cree, no es como si pudiera hacer nada, además aunque lo intentara, si me quiero quedar con Jacob él no me podría detener, entonces Rosalie hizo una mueca y se tapo su nariz con la mano

-¡nessie!

Dijo Jacob a modo de saludo mientras me daba un beso

-hola Jacob

-eh… hola bella

-no la demores mucho

-sí, no te tienes que preocupar, además Seth me está esperando

-no es como si antes no lo hubieras tenido esperando por pasar un tiempo más con Renesmee

-ay ya, Jacob y yo entendimos que habrá consecuencias si llego tarde a clases, ahora, por favor, nos dejarían un rato a solas

Todos se fueron, pero mientras me alejaba pude escuchar a Emmett decir que no le gustaba nuestra relación, obviamente estaba influenciado por Rosalie, ya que Emmett era tan juguetón como Jake, y estoy segura que si no fuera por el olor que sienten los unos con respecto a los otros, ellos serian los mejores amigos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿no te gusta que venga a verte? Porque si hay algún problema me voy de una vez

-no, no se te ocurra irte. Pero me gustaría saber que pasa

-en realidad venía a decirle a Alice que no puedo ir con ustedes al centro comercial este fin de semana

-eso no es cierto, ya hable con Sam, el me dijo que no había nada

-traidor

-vamos, te divertirás, ¿por mi?

-odio que me manipules así

-pero funciona

-si

-lo sabia

-pero es solo por ti

-pero ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-no quiero soportar su olor en un lugar cerrado, además no es que disfrute mucho de la idea de ver a tu padre todo un día

-el no ira, siempre se niega, sabes que si el fuera yo no iría

-bueno

-ya es hora de que entre a clase

-¿no puedes faltar solo una hora?

-no, Jasper le diría a mama y no estoy de humor para una de sus rabietas, aunque sea justificada

-nos vemos

-bye

-te quiero

-y yo a ti

Fui caminando lentamente hacia el salón debatiéndome entra si devolverme y pasar un buen rato con Jake o ir a clase, pero entonces a medio camino, cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta apareció de la nada Jasper

-ni se te ocurra

-no sé de que hablas

-Alice me dijo que viniera por ti, ella vio que no estarías en clase

-odio su poder

-algún día entenderás que es por tu bien

-no hables como si fueras mi padre, no lo eres

-solo, vamos a clase

-ok

Todo el día paso muy rápido, sin darme cuenta ya era hora de irnos, pero era lógico, ya que todo el tiempo me la pase sumida en mis pensamientos, Jacob era lo principal, pero también estaba en mi mente la salida que Alice había organizado con los Cullen, Jacob, mi mama y yo este fin de semana, y también que pasaría si tía Tanya venía a visitarnos.

Hoy sería un día un poco insoportable, Esme nos había invitado a comer en su casa, bueno me había invitado a mí a comer, y a mama para hablar, no era mi mejor idea para pasar un rato, pero sabía que si yo decía que no mi mama no iría, y la conozco muy bien, aunque le haga daño ver a Edward, le hace mucho bien ver a Carlisle y a Esme, así que me sacrificaría, igual máximo serian dos o tres horas, ¿no?

Supongo que me equivoque, ya eran las diez de la noche y seguíamos en la casa de los Cullen, estábamos con ellos desde las cinco de la tarde porque Alice paso por nosotros un poco antes de lo previsto, ya teníamos ¡cinco horas! Con los Cullen, y todos conversaban muy amenamente, lo que significaba que no nos iríamos hasta dentro de un buen rato, _odio mi vida, _pero si mi mama se estaba divirtiendo no le iba a echar a perder el rato, igual eso no pasaba muy a menudo, ni mi mama se divertía, ni veíamos seguido a Carlisle y a Esme, además, ellos me caen muy bien.

podía entender perfectamente porque mama siempre que hablaba de la familia de mi padre los defendía a todos, y decía que la culpa solo era suya, ahora no solo lo comprendía, ya los quería, a todos, menos a Edward, a él jamás lo perdonaría por lo que le hizo pasar a mama, y también a mí, yo sufrí mucho sin tener un padre, no es que nadie sepa de esto, es suficiente con que mama se sienta culpable solo suponiendo que me habría gustado tener un padre, no me quiero imaginar cómo se sentiría si se diera cuenta de cuánto lo anhelo.

Ya estaba un poco aburrida, Salí a tomar un poco de aire, no le dije a nadie, todos se veían muy concentrado, aunque era obvio que se darían cuenta, Jasper me siguió, esto era muy extraño, pero no dije nada, fui hasta un árbol y me senté en el, en frente podía ver el hermoso jardín, ya muy oscuro, y no se podía apreciar tanto, pero con la luz de las estrellas se veía como salido de un cuento de hadas, pero Jasper me saco de mi ensoñación cuando se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a mirar fijamente, como intentando saber que pensaba, es más, si no supiera que Edward es el que lee mentes diría que lo estaba intentando, después de unos minutos di miradas fijas, y total silencio que ya se estaba volviendo un poco extraño le dije

-deja de mirarme así que me perturba

-lo lamento

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué escondes?, bueno más bien ¿Qué esconden tu, bella, Alice y Rosalie?

-no sé de que hablas

-nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos Rosalie y Alice se habían separado tanto de nosotros, y además, Edward me conto que bella las protege con su escudo cuando están con ella, y cuando no, ellas bloquean sus pensamientos

-creo que están paranoicos, todos, nosotras no tenemos nada que esconder

-¿y entonces por que bloquean sus mentes?

-¿es que a ti te gusta que todo el tiempo sepan lo que piensas, no tener privacidad, y más si tu hermano es el que te la quita?

-no te creo

-pues no lo hagas, no importa, yo se que digo la verdad y tu solo te estás volviendo paranoico

-tarde o temprano lo sabré

-no, no lo harás porque no hay nada que saber

-di lo que quieras, pero yo las conozco desde hace mucho y se cuando esconden algo

-y si es así ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hermanita o a tu esposa?

-no me lo quieren decir, insisten en que no es nada

-ves, te lo dije, solo estas paranoico, no estamos escondiendo nada

-bueno, por ahora no seguiré intentando, pero eso no significa que me doy por vencido

-a mi si me lo parece

-nos esperan dentro

-bueno, te sigo

Cuando Jasper y yo entramos a la casa todos estaban juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia, nosotros nos unimos a la conversación sin darle mucha importancia a que era lo que estábamos haciendo afuera, sobretodo porque era obvio que tanto Alice como Edward sabían de que habíamos hablado, y ellos se encargarían de hacérselo saber a los demás.

Hablamos de todo, incluso les comente de la posible visita de Tanya, a lo que Alice nos confirmo que vendría la próxima semana, todos nos emocionamos mucho, sobre todo yo. Entonces Alice saco de repente el tema de la salida de este fin de semana.

-por fin todos iremos juntos, no más excusas, todos tienen que ir, Jacob dijo que si venia, ¿verdad?

-sí, que bueno, así todos pasaremos un buen rato juntos

-¿el perro también va?, no, yo no voy si el va

-Edward, tú no tienes excusas para faltar, ya cazaste ayer, y todos saben que no tienes nada más que hacer

-pero no quiero estar con ese perro que huele horrible

-entonces no vayas, así Jacob y yo si la podremos pasar bien

Todos me miraron con ganas de matarme, pero que esperaban, Edward insulto a mi novio, y eso no se lo permitiría nunca

-Ness, ¿Por qué lo tratas así? ¿Qué te ha hecho Eddie?

-Emmett, ¡NO. ME. DIGAS. EDDIE!

-te parece poco tener que ver sufrir a mi madre desde mi infancia por culpa de él, lamento el día en que mi madre se metió con él, lamento que él sea mi padre, preferiría que estuviera muerto, le haría un favor al mundo si no existiera, sería más fácil vivir con la ilusión de que alguna vez tuve un buen padre y que el ahora no está, a saber que lo tengo y es un idiota total ¡¿TE PARECE SUFICIENTE? ¿O QUIERES MAS TIO EMMETT?

-RENESMEE

-no, ya me canse de mentir, tú misma dijiste que era mi decisión, y adivina que, ya he tomado una

En ese momento me di cuenta que aunque mi decisión haya sido solo un impulso me libero, me sentí bien y con menos carga encima. Entonces Carlisle intervino

-bella, creo que nos debes una explicación

-ahora eso no es importante, ¿nessie, estas bien?

-si, tía rose

-¿eso era lo que ocultaban, no es así?

-si, Jasper, lo descubriste, y no importa

Nunca pensé que Alice le contestaría así a su esposo, se que tenía su temperamento, pero no pensé que le hablaría así a Jasper, entonces Emmett salió a defender a su hermano

-no es necesario que te enojes, nosotros somos quienes deberíamos enojarnos con ustedes por guardarnos el secreto

-Emmett, cállate, no seas idiota

Dijo rose dándole un golpe en la cabeza que a simple vista se notaba muy doloroso, yo aproveché que todos tenían algo que decir, y entre todo ese enredo Salí, corrí un poco, no mucho, porque a unos pocos metros de la casa vi a Jacob con Seth, supongo que estaban haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, entonces le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Jacob, sácame de aquí, no los quiero ver nunca mas

**Ke tal… buen kapi o eztamoz lokaz x ke a nozotraz zi noz enkanto… djen reviews**

**Bueno, no ze vayan a malakoztumbrar, ezte kapi zolo lo zubimoz rápido x ke noz zalio muy rápido, zupongo ke azi zea zolo una semana de dezkanzo ezo dezpeja la mente, zorry x lo korto, pero zi le poniamoz algo maz ya parezeria komo forzado, y la idea ez un buen kapi. No zabemoz ke tanto noz demoremos en aktualizar luego x ke ya vienen loz examenez…. Azi ke zolo lez pedimos una kosa REVIEWS… tal vez azi zakemoz un tiempecito para ezkribir**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer es mi mama i me dejo hacer esto… no mentiraz ke maz kiziera yo…. Pero el kazo ez ke aunque loz perzonajez no zon nueztroz la iztoria zi, azi ke no ze vale kopiarla**

**Bueno… primero ke nada ZORRY X DEMORARNOZ TANTO EN AKTUALIZAR la inzpirazion ze me fue y komo kazi no estaba kon maria kazi ke no pudimoz ezkribir… ezte kapitulo no eztoi segura pro kreo k z l maz korto ke emoz exo azta ahora, en realidad no estaba planeado, zolo zalio y a mi me enkanto, kreo ke a mi zizter tmbn o zi no no me dejaría subirlo, el kapi no tiene nombre, en realidad no enkontramoz ninguno ke noz guztara azi ke zi kieren noz pueden sugerir un nombre,****bueno zin maz espera ahí lez ba al kapi (no se cansan de las z y las k de Daniela, porque yo si)**

En un momento Renesmee salió corriendo, no me moleste en seguirla, ni nadie más lo hizo, ella necesitaba estar sola para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, todos necesitábamos hacerlo, pero yo no podría salir corriendo, ¿qué más quisiera que poder hacerlo? Pero es obvio que no me dejarían ir sin una explicación, el problema era que no sabía que decir, en realidad nadie se esperaba que Renesmee dijera todo por un acto tan impulsivo, pero tampoco la culpaba, había puesto demasiada presión sobre ella, en algún momento explotaría, solo que no pensaba que fuera justo en este momento.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que después de todo Eddie no era tan puro e inocente y corrompió a la pequeña bella?

-¡EMMETT!

Todos le regañamos al mismo tiempo, y Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca

-¿Qué? Si tengo razón

-mejor cállate

-bueno bella creo que nos debes una explicación

-Carlisle, ¿Qué no ves que bella no se siente bien?

Rosalie se estaba portando muy bien conmigo, yo todavía no tenía ni la menor idea de que diría, sobre todo a Edward, esconder una sobrina es algo, pero esconder a una hija es demasiado, ¿Qué le diría?, además, no es como si Renesmee lo quisiera en su vida, y si le decía que a mí me daba lo mismo lo que él quisiera y Renesmee lo rechazase sería un golpe muy fuerte, pero tampoco le podía decir que no quería que viera a Renesmee, eso sería injusto, y además tampoco le podía prohibir estar con su hija.

-bella, ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Edward, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, que te escondí a tu hija y que nunca te quise contar la verdad, porque eso sería mentiras, yo te lo iba a contar, tu no quisiste saberlo, tu no me dejaste hablar, solo me trataste como basura, como que yo era tu juguete, no habría sido justo mantenerte a mi lado si no me querías

-es la peor excusa que he escuchado

Aunque quería responder no fue necesario, Rosalie y Alice estaban que echaban humo por los oídos

-Edward, veo que toda la vida hemos estado equivocados, el idiota de la familia no es Emmett, eres tu

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo que te defendía en frente de bella y tu hija y tu bienes con esta, eres un idiota insensible que no comprende nada, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir, porque ya será muy tarde para pedir perdón, acabas de estropear tu única oportunidad

Y con eso Alice, rose, y yo salimos de la casa, seguidas por Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Corrimos hasta mi casa en donde nos encontramos con una sorpresa que me subió un poco el ánimo

-¡Tanya!

-¡Bella!

Corrimos a abrazarnos, la extrañaba demasiado, y en este memento seria de gran ayuda

-espero no llegar en mal momento

-para nada, no podrías haber llegado en un mejor momento

-hola Tanya

-Carlisle, Esme, ¿Cómo están?

-confundidos

-¿lo saben?

-si

-bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo está nessie?

-no sabemos, salió corriendo

-¿Cómo que no saben?, ¿salió corriendo?, hello, ustedes son vampiros, es imposible que no la hayan alcanzado, a menos de que no lo hayan intentado

-creímos que necesitaba un tiempo a solas

-¿es que son idiotas o qué?

-Tanya cálmate

-pues intenta calmarme, pero no lo lograras, es que están locos, Renesmee es una niña, no puede estar sola, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

-no le pasara nada, Alice no la puede ver, eso significa que esta con Jacob

-¿tanto confían en ese perro?

-tal vez no sea nuestro animal favorito, pero ha demostrado que se preocupa por nessie, y la quiere

-y ¿Por qué están llamando a mi sobrina como al monstruo del lago Ness?

-solo Jake y Emmett lo hacen

-¿y ahora lo llamas Jake?

-ya, deja la paranoia, ella está bien y el la sabe cuidar

Seguido de esto Tanya por fin se calmo y entramos a la casa, nos pasamos toda la noche explicándoles que era lo que había pasado, cuando ya les habíamos contado toda la historia notamos que era por la mañana, y Renesmee nada que llegaba, como todos estábamos muy preocupados decidimos ir a buscarla.

Cuando estábamos en el límite de la frontera del tratado no sabíamos que hacer, no queríamos dejar a los Cullen esperando, aunque Tanya y yo podíamos pasar, pero tampoco queríamos esperar más para saber que pasaba con mi hija, por suerte apareció Seth.

-hola bella, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes por aquí?

-Seth, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentran Jacob y Renesmee?

-¿Por qué asumes que están juntos?

-hubo un problema y sabemos que Renesmee busco a Jacob, no los cubras, dime donde están, estamos muy preocupados

-bella, veras, es que…

-no estoy con ánimos de tenerte paciencia, así que podrías decirnos donde se encuentran

-nosotros estábamos cerca de la casa de los Cullen cuando llego nessie llorando y le dijo a Jacob que se la llevara. Nos fuimos a la casa de Emily y ahí ella se calmo un poco, pero no quería volver, dijo que necesitaba saber muchas cosas antes de poder volver y hablar con todos, así que le dijo a Jacob que la llevara con su abuelo

-¿y Jacob le hizo caso?

-si

-¿hace cuanto salieron?

-Hace como cuatro horas

-gracias Seth

-de nada, adiós

-adiós

-bella, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Cuando Tanya me pregunto yo había pensado en varias posibilidades, pero no estaba segura de nada, solo estaba segura de que

-iremos a Seattle

Contesto Alice sin darme tiempo de hablar.

**POV RENESMEE**

-¿estás mejor?

-si

-¿Qué paso?, Jacob me dijo que no tiene ni idea de porque te encontrabas así

-Emily, creo que cometí un error, mi mama me debe estar odiando, hasta yo me estoy odiando

-¿Qué paso?

-les conté a los Cullen la verdad, y luego Salí corriendo

-pero eso tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo

-si lo hice

Y me dispuse a contarle como habían sucedido las cosas, me sentía de lo peor, sobretodo porque aunque seguía firme en que no me arrepentía, había sido un error decirlo de la forma en la que lo hice, y fui tan cobarde que deje a mi mama sola para que les diera a los Cullen todas las explicaciones que era obvio le iban a pedir.

Sin darme cuenta mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido empezaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, además no solo había perjudicado a mi mama, Alice y rose también saldrían mal paradas por haber ocultado la verdad, todos tenían muchas preguntas por hacer, preguntas que serian respondidas, entonces me di cuenta de algo, yo también tenía preguntas, y las mías también merecían ser respondidas.

-Jake, necesito hablar contigo

-está bien

Sin que fuera necesario Emily, Seth y Sam captaran la indirecta y salieron, dejándonos a Jacob y a mis solos para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle, sería muy difícil, en realidad no sabía cómo empezar, pero si quería hacerlo necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Jacob, he estado pensando mucho, bueno, no mucho, en realidad solo como por cinco minutos, bueno, más bien unos tres…

-Ness, déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres

-quiero conocer a mi familia

-pero si ya los conoces

-no, mejor dicho, quiero hablar con Charlie, quiero saber cómo es, que piensa, que sintió cuando mama se fugo, pero sobre todo, necesito saber toda la historia, no quiero volver a casa antes de saber todo lo que paso, pero además, tengo otra razón, quiero, no, necesito saber que Charlie no me odia por ser la causa por la que mama se fue, sé que no lo conozco, pero es mi familia y me gustaría poder estar más cerca de el

-está bien, ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?

-¿Qué?, ¿así de fácil?

-sí, ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?

-si no te molesta me gustaría salir ahora mismo

Jacob y yo les dimos explicaciones a Sam y a Seth, les dijimos que no sabíamos cuando volveríamos y Jake dejo a Sam a cargo de la manada. Decidimos irnos en avión, sería más fácil pues llegaríamos descansados listos para ve a Charlie.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, pero entonces Jacob me reconforto, me recordó que estaba allí para saber la verdad y para conocer a alguien que había sido muy importante en la vida de mi madre y esperaba llegara a ser muy importante en mi vida.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Jacob y yo habíamos pasado la noche en vela, así que decidimos que lo más conveniente sería hospedarnos en un hotel. Cuando nos instalamos dormimos un poco, bueno, dormimos mucho, cuando nos despertamos ya eran las tres de la tarde, así que me puse a buscar en los directorios mientras Jacob fue a conseguir algo para comer, cuando encontré a Charlie Swan me emocione mucho, vi su dirección y la anote de inmediato.

Cuando llego Jacob comimos pizza que él había traído, le conté sobre lo que había visto y le dije que estaba asustada, no sabía cómo haría las cosas, no podía llegar y de repente decirle a Charlie "hola, soy tu nieta", pero no veía nada más que decir, aunque eso no sería conveniente, y además el estaba tan viejo, y lo último que quería era causarle un paro cardiaco.

Cuando terminamos de comer salimos a buscar a Charlie, primero fuimos a la estación de policía, pero nos dijeron que ese era su día de descanso, una parte de mi estaba feliz de que no lo habíamos podido ver a la primera, pero entonces fuimos a su casa.

Cada minuto se me hacía más corto que un segundo de un día normal, estaba aterrada, tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que antes tendría que responder varias para que Charlie respondiera las mías. Primero pensé en hacerme pasar por una encuestadora, o decir que nuestro carro tenía algún problema y pedir su teléfono prestado, o cualquier cosa que me hiciera evitar la parte en la que le explico que soy la culpable de que su hija lo abandonara.

-listo, ya estamos aquí

-Jake, no sé si esto haya sido una buena idea, mejor nos vamos

-no, no fue una mala idea, así que vas a hablar con tu abuelo

-ya se, regresemos mañana

-no, ambos sabemos que mañana inventaras otra excusa

Entonces Jake me cogió de un brazo y me jalo hasta la puerta, entonces toco el timbre y pude escuchar un "ya voy" desde dentro de la casa

-buenas noches

-hola

-¿están perdidos?

-eso depende, ¡es usted Charlie Swan?

-si, ¿me buscaban?

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Swan, soy hija de Isabella, lo que me convierte en su nieta

Si, se que había dicho que se lo soltaría así como así, pero no había otra forma de decirlo, era raro, pero necesitaba esto, me sentí mas descansada al decirlo, y en cuanto termine sentí que Jake me estaba apoyando todo el tiempo.

**A partir de ahora la nota de autor de arriba será de mi hermana Daniela y esta será mía…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo lo amo, pero, pues, yo fui la que lo escribió (junto kon migo…kazi ke no entiende ke me meti en zu nota =P) dejen reviews, a ver si mi heramnita deja ese genio de los mil demonios (zi, claro komo yo zoy la loka ke ze la paza pegando almuadazoz) si, seré la loca que se la pasa dando almohadazos, pero no soy la que le tiene miedo a su hermanita menor con una almohada (en mi defensa en verdad tiene fuerza) bueno, ya no más de nuestras estupideces, espero que les guste el capi y por favor dejen reviews**


	9. nota

**NOTA DE AUTORAS:**

**Holix, bueno esto ez zolo para dezirlez ke a partir d ahora vamos a subir el fik en otra cuenta ke ez kreada por laz doz**

**La cuenta ezta komo:**

**mdk142**

**el link ez ezte (zin loz ezpazioz obviament)**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2608943 / mdk142**

**el ink de la iztoria ez**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6472354 / 1 / una_luz_en_las_tinieblas**

**o**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6472354 / 8 / una_luz_en_las_tinieblas**

**i muy pronto zubiremoz kapi para ke vallan mirando….**


End file.
